After the End
by MoonPhantom9
Summary: Post-movie. If the talisman could bring the dolls to life, could it also turn them human? This is 9, 7 3 and 4's adventure if could. First fanfic. 9x7! First chapter is rewritten, second chapter has undergone a slight revision.  T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Revised first chapter. Hopefully it's turned out better than before. :) **

**Ok so about this story, a heads up there will be humanized versions of 3, 4, 7 and 9. It takes place right after the movie (which is completely epic!) ends. This idea came from The Scientist's line at the beginning of the film "Life must go on". So, I was thinking their dolls, after their gone there is nothing (except for I guess maybe plants but I don't think that's what The Scientist had in mind). So I thought, if the talisman could give the dolls life than maybe it could turn them human, that way they could carry on the human race when the time comes. **

**Now onto the story!**

"Our world is ending, but life must go on." – The Scientist

Four living dolls - stitchpunks as their kind is called - stood near the blaze of the tribute fire as they watched the souls of their friends lift into the sky.

A brown burlap stitchpunk, 9 was his name, stood by a small, round, strange looking object. He was the closest to the blaze, for he was the one who gave them the tribute…and the one who released their souls from the device.

A white stitchpunk, 7, came up to his side and intertwined her hand with his, the green of the souls moving to the clouds reflecting in their optics as the both gazed on.

She leaned closer to him and whispered "They're free now."

The expression on 9's face seemed to show comprehension, for he had not thought of it like that.

As the souls faded into the night sky, green lightning struck across the clouds. Next came something from the sky the stitchpunks had never seen….

Rain.

They knew it was some sort of miracle as soon as they saw it.

They watched as it fell on them…watching in wonder.

The twins, 3 and 4, too looked on in wonder. Then scurried over to stand next to 7 and 9.

All four stood in the rain, their attention moving from the rain to the fire.

"What happens next?" 7 asked 9.

"I don't know, exactly. But this world is ours now… it's what we make of it." 9 responded.

Theywatched as the fire die slowly.

All of the sudden, 7 and 9 heard a thump next to them, as if something hit the ground. Startled, they turn around and what the saw shocked them…

3 was out cold on the ground, 4 looking worriedly over him.

They were at 3's side in a flash.

"What happened?" 7 asked 4, as she and 9 inspected 3 for any injuries.

4 was blinking the lights in his optics at a blinding speed, clearly frightened. This caught 9's attention.

"It's ok, 4. We'll do our best to help him." 9 said, placing a comforting hand on 4's shoulder.

9 turned to 7. "Let's bring him undercover first… out of the rain."

He bent down and gently picked up 3.

As 9 carried 3, 7 lead them to a dry location with 4 trailing behind 9, trying to peak around 9 at his twin.

As they reached a building that looked like it had decent coverage, 9 discovered something amiss.

"Where's 4?" he asked.

Him and 7 turned around, and behind them a good distance laid 4 on the ground, out cold.

9 quickly gave 3 to 7, told her to go inside… he raced back to 4. He missed seeing the concerned look 7 gave him.

9 carefully picked up 4 and ran back to cover as quickly as he could. What he saw when he entered the location just about made his mechanical heart stop.

There… on the floor… out cold… next to 3… was 7.

He quickly, yet carefully, laid 4 next to 3 then made his was over to 7.

He just reached her side when he began to feel lightheaded.

Trying to shake it off, he checked all her vital signs. All was good.

But then blackness overcame him.

Out cold, he didn't see the green light than began to encompass them all.

**Please review, tell me what you think! Am I getting the characters right so far? Everything clear so far? Remember I'm a first time fan fic writer, and helpful tips are greatly appreciated!**

**Will re-write 2****nd**** chapter next. I have HW for now. :)**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A slight revision! :) **

**I think it's a little better than what it was like before…though not by much…next chapters are still much better. :)**

"_In fields were nothing grew but weeds, I found a flower at my feet bending there in my direction."__–Rise Against 'The Good Left Undone'_

A noise somewhere in the room caused 9 to stir. He opened his eyes to find that the sun has risen and that he was in some sort of building.

He laboriously pushed himself up off the ground. Standing up, he began to look around. The building appeared to be some sort of house; two story it seemed like, since there was a large hole in the ceiling above him, giving him the view of a portion of another room above him.

He couldn't remember how he got there, the last thing he remember was watching as his friends' souls rose up into the sky, followed by rain…

Then it came back to him… 3, 4, and 7 out cold on the floor…then blacking out himself.

The return of the memory caused the room to spin, which, in turn, caused to stumble into the wall behind him, his hand flying up to his head to stop the room from spinning. It took him a second to regain his composure…then he got a good look at his hand.

He jerked it back in shock; he could help but stare at it…

It wasn't metal and wood anymore, it was soft yet strong, durable…_flesh_, he heard it was called.

He brought his other hand up alongside it, and sure enough it was the same.

He then looked down and got a good look at himself.

What he was looking at wasn't the body of a stitchpunk…

It was a human body, clothed in a worn long sleeve brown shirt and worn brown pants, with bare feet.

"W-what happened to me?" he uttered in shock. His voice startled him, because it was _his _voice. He didn't know whether that was comforting or not.

_It's got to be just a dream…I'll wake up and I'll be back with the others…wait!_

He turned around frantically to where he remembered 3, 4 and 7 were the night before. But there was no one near him…he was alone.

He started to grow worried, but then again, maybe this really is just a…

There was a thud from behind him…

But before he could turn around someone grabbed him from behind and brought something cold and sharp to his neck.

"Don't move." A voice behind him said, low and dangerous; there was a feminine pitch to it.

All he could do was let out a startled gasp.

"Who are you?" The voice said in the same tone.

_That almost sounds like… _

"I asked you, who are you?"

9 realized he still hadn't answered, and he didn't want the stranger threatening him to get too angry. "I…I'm…n-nine."

There was a second's pause then whoever was behind him gasped, then lowered whatever was held to his neck.

He was whirled around to come face to face with a beautiful young woman with dark brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair, clad in worn white clothes similar to his.

"9?" she gasped.

Then it clicked…

"7?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to SkystoneXWere and Bearybeary for reviewing! :D Thanks Skystone for the advice! :)**

**Hopefully this chapter turns out better than the previous ones. Next chapter when I introduce the twins, I will provide a description in the author's note at the end of the chapter of what each character looks like as a human, so it will make it easier to visualize what they look like.**

**Oh and since I forgot to place this in the first chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER!** **I don't own 9 in anyway…well, I do have the DVD…but I don't own the characters! They belong to Shane Acker!**

"_Behind the clouds, the sun is shining_

_Believe me even though you can't quite make it out_

_You may not see the silver lining_

_But there's a big blue sky waiting right behind the clouds."_

-Brad Paisley "Behind the Clouds"

7 hid in the shadows, keeping a close eye on the human that was still out cold on the floor in the room below her.

So far her predicament is puzzling, to say the least. She woke up a few hours ago to find a sleeping human male right next to her.

In fact, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was his face…it scared the shit out of her!

She lurched back, but immediately saw the peaceful look on his face and realized that he was just asleep, no immediate threat to her.

This was the first human that she had seen in so many years, especially not this young, not since the war wiped them all out. So, she simply studied him for a little.

She had to hand it to him, he was attractive, in the sense that he was cute and handsome at the same time, what with the messy blackish-brown hair, cut short but long enough on the top where it came into his face a little, and medium build.

She went to move a piece out of his face, to get a better look at his face, and caught sight of her hand.

It was a human hand! But it responded to all of her movements so had to be her hand.

Upon further inspection of herself she had learned that she indeed had a human body.

'_...but….how?'_

Her vision landed upon the still sleeping male.

'_He is the only other human here…I guess…besides…me….so he has to know what's going on.'_

She can't be sure how he'd react to being questioned, so she began to scan the room, looking for any sort weapon she could use to interrogate him with.

There…beneath the rubble on the other side of the room…a handle.

She walked over and picked it up…a combat knife. Would have been too heavy for her as a doll, but perfect now.

Now, for some place to ambush him from….

She looked around and realized the hole in the ceiling, it appeared to lead to a room in the second story, one shrouded in shadows...

She smirked. _'Perfect!'_

She took a few steps back then ran off at a full sprint, running up the wall near the hole just enough to be able to grab hold of something to pull herself up with.

She dangled by her free hand, the other one holding the knife. She carefully tossed the knife over the edge of the hole, being a silent as possible.

With both hands free, she now pulled herself up to the room.

She smirked. She may be bigger and heavier than she was before, but still just as agile.

She found the perfect spot where she'd be shrouded in deep shadows and could keep an eye on the male.

…Which brings us to where we are now…

7 has been watching for quite some time. Then it hit her, she hadn't seen 9, 3 or 4, nor any evidence of where they could have gone.

'_Maybe the human knows something about that too, or maybe they…'_

A groan from the room below abruptly halted her thoughts. The sleeping male was beginning to wake up.

She watched him.

His actions seemed…odd. Almost as if his appearance startled him. She saw that he said something but she couldn't hear what he said from her spot.

He then turned away from her hiding spot, so that his back was to her.

Knowing that this was her chance, she jumped down. She made a thud as she landed.

Before the male could respond to the sound, she jumped him.

Grabbing him from behind, pinning his arms down, and bringing her knife to his neck.

"Don't move." She warned him, in her most threatening tone. She was relieved to hear her own voice, and not some stranger's.

He tensed, obviously frightened.

"Who are you?" She asked.

She waited, but after a few seconds he still hadn't answered.

"I asked you, who are you?" she asked again, growing impatient…she wanted answers.

She must have stirred the young man out of whatever he was thinking because then he answered her.

"I…I'm…9." He said.

'_9? What the hell does that mean? That can't be his name…unless…it did sound like him…'_

She dropped her knife from his neck and spun him around to look him in the face. One look at his jet black eyes and she knew…

"9?" she gasped, questioning just to be sure it was him.

A look of confusion crossed his face, then recognition.

"7?" He asked, shocked.

Before 7 knew what she was doing, she embraced him in a tight hug.

9 tensed then relaxed, returning 7's hug.

They stayed embraced like that for a while until 7 pulled away, a wide smile gracing her face. Her cheeks a little red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe it's you! I…I'm sorry I threatened you…I just didn't know what to think…I…" 7 said.

9 laughed and embraced her in another hug, cutting her off.

"It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing." He said as he pulled away from the hug. He gave her a warm smile.

She laughed, then returned his smile.

However, his smile then faded. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked, serious now.

"I have no idea." She responded, as she bent to pick up the knife she dropped when she went to hug him. "I was hoping that you might have known."

"I don't, I'm sorry." He sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Have…have you seen the twins?"

"No, they were gone when I woke up too." She responded as she slid down next to him. She sounded worried.

"We'll find them. If what happened to us happened to them, then they probably went to the safest place they know." He said placing a comforting hand on 7's shoulder.

"The library…" She muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"They would have gone to the library! That's where they feel the safest! It's where they hid since leaving 1's group." Standing up, she grabbed 9's hand and started dragging him with her…running in the direction of the library.

He was shocked at first but then began laughing.

"You must really feel protective over these two." He said. Running by her side.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

The two ran down the streets of the ruined city. The figure of the library appearing in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to rainbow1234, SkystoneXWere, and Bearybeary for reviewing. Big thanks to Skystone and rainbow for the advice, I'll keep it in mind while writing, though it may take a while for me to warm up to the sensory description since I haven't written fiction since I was in elementary school and…I'm in college now, so yeah, it's been a while. XD I'm definitely still open to more advice though! Or criticism, be it that. :) **

**I know that technically 3 and 4 are older than 9 and 7, but by the way the acted in the movie they seemed more like children than elders. I wanted them to be an age where they still had their cute youthfulness, could still fight, and could still hold the wisdom that they did in the movie. So they're about 13 or 14 years old. And, it seems in the movie that 3 and 4 communicated through their flashing optics, but only they knew what they were saying. With that in mind, I know they won't be able to do that as humans so they kind of instinctly know what the other is thinking (you know, like the popular saying about twins, that one twin knows what the other is thinking, or something like that).**

**One last thing, a full description of what I envision each character looks like as a human is included at the end of this chapter. Just in case any of you guys need a better picture painted. :3**

"_I swim for brighter days_

_Despite the absence of sun_

_Choking on saltwater_

_I'm not giving in_

_I swim"_

– Jack's Mannequin "Swim"

As 9 and 7 arrived at the library, they decided to split up to cover more ground, for the library was very expansive.

7 went to search the side of the library where the room the twins used to always catalog in was at.

9 was currently on the opposite side of the library of 7. He hasn't seen any sign of the twins, and he assumes neither has 7 since she hasn't alerted him yet.

9 was carefully climbing over a large pile of rubble, which blocked access to the other side of the room, when he heard a noise. It sounded almost like a little shuffle somewhere on the other side of the room.

He stopped climbing and called out.

"3? 4?"

Nothing.

Thinking it was nothing, he kept climbing.

When he reached the top of the pile of rubble, he had a good view of the other side of the room.

"3! 4! Are you here?" He called out again.

No movement.

He looked down to start to make down the pile to continue to search. He didn't see the two figures dart out from behind a pile of rubble nearby, tackling 9 and causing him to go flying back over the side of the pile, towards the side he just came from.

Surprised, he only had time to shout out one thing.

"7!"

"7!"

The echo bounced off the walls of the silent library, making it sound even louder than it really was…at least to 7.

That was 9's voice. And it sounded startled…frightened…not happy like if he found the twins.

Concerned that he might have gotten himself into danger, or worse… is hurt…she took of sprinting full speed in the direction she last saw him heading. Getting the combat knife ready for anything she might encounter.

She rounded a pile of rubble and skidded to a stop…

There…on the ground….was 9.

Pinned down by two humans….who both had him in one heck of a bear hug…so tight that he couldn't breathe…. the panicked look on his face was priceless as he tried to peel them off him.

But 7 only saw two humans attacking 9 and moved to pull them off of him.

9 saw her coming toward him, and stopped his efforts in trying to peel them off so he could hold up his hands, signaling her to stop.

He knew what was going on…but their hold on him was so tight he couldn't speak.

7 was confused by his actions but trusting him, took a step back.

Suddenly the two humans looked up at the same moment, realizing that she was there.

She gasped, the two humans looked identical. They were both males, they looked exactly the same, same cute facial structure, even their pitch black hair was the same length and style…messy, coming to just about the base of the neck in the back, and coming down just over their dark grey-blue eyes. They were young too, younger than 9 and herself.

She knew instantly who they were…given her and 9's condition.

"3? 4?"

In a heartbeat they released 9, and engulfed her in a hug, nearly knocking her down in the process.

She tensed at first from the sudden impact, but then relaxed and returned the hug. Smiling warmly as she hugged them.

9 stood up and dusted himself off, while watching the interaction. It was actually really cute, seeing 7 hug the twins as a mother would hug her children….it…it gave him this…odd feeling inside.

When the twins finally released 7 from the hug, 9 walked over to them.

"Are you two okay?" 9 asked the twins. The nodded in response.

"Do you have any idea what happened to us?" 7 asked them.

3 and 4 looked at each other as if contemplating, then took off toward the side of the library 7 just came from.

9 and 7 followed.

When 9 and 7 reached the room the twins ran into, they saw the one standing on top of the other's shoulders trying, the one on top struggling to reach deep into a shelf. They looked dangerously off-balance.

"You two are going to hurt yourselves." 9 said, walking over to them to try to help them.

However, just as he reached them, the one on top finally held up a book triumphantly.

That caused them to lose balance. Collapsing down on top of 9, pinning him to the ground.

The twins popped up in an instant, as if nothing happened, and raced over to 7. Thrusting a book titled _Annuls of Peracelsus _into her hands. She opened it up and realized that it was the same book they and showed her and the others before defeating the machine, the one about the talisman.

However, it was in a language she didn't understand.

"I can't read this." She kindly explained to the twins. Holding the book so they could see, pointing to the words.

The twins took the book from her and held it up, flipping the book to a certain page. On the page was a picture of a man holding an object with symbols similar to the talisman's on it, he was aiming it at the sky and figures were moving from the object to the sky.

9 now stood beside 7, both were trying to interpret what it meant. Then the twins turned to another page with another picture.

This picture was one of clouds above the same man, and rain falling down, but the rain was speckled.

They turned the page and on one side was a picture of the speckled rain falling onto a desolate area, on the other side was the same desolate area, apparently wet, but now with a bud sticking out of the ground.

They turned the page again.

This page had three pictures on it.

The first one showed what appeared to be some type of figure, similar to the one in the picture the twins showed them before they were attacked by The Seamstress, being rained on by the speckled rain.

The next picture on the same page showed the same figure, still being rained on, with lines projecting from its body, apparently glowing.

The last picture no longer showed the figure but instead showed a man in the place the figure was.

**A/N****:**

**Ok, as promised, here is the description of each character as a human.**

**7:**** Shoulder length blond hair, it falls straight down, and kind of has a layered look. It sort of frames her face in the front. She's around 19 or 20 years old and about 5' 6" or 5' 7" and her physique is petite yet strong, capable, kind of similar to Jo's physique on Eureka (I can't help but base 7's human form off of Jo somehow; they both have that tough, warrior attitude). She has dark brown eyes that are slightly grey in the center. She's very beautiful and her facial structure is very similar to that of her stitchpunk's facial structure, so just imagine it more humanized. So far she is clad in a white long sleeve shirt and pants, made of a light material; but that will change.**

**9:**** Messy blackish-brown hair, it's about a half-inch in length in the back and about an inch in length on the top, long enough where it comes to about mid-forehead. He's around 18 or 19 years old about 5' 8" (just slightly taller than 7, like he is in the movie), he's slim and has a medium build, strong yet not overly muscled. He has dark grey eyes, nearly black. He's attractive in the sense that he's cute and handsome at the same time, his facial structure is very similar to that of his stitchpunk's facial structure, just more humanized. So far he is clad in a brown long-sleeve shirt and pants, made of a light material; but this will change later.**

**3 and 4****: Do I have to say that they are twins? And therefore look alike? XD Messy pitch black hair, it's about medium length, coming to about the base of the neck in the back and falling just over the eyes in the front. They are about 13 or 14 and come up to about shoulder height of 7 (it's hard to guess what that'll be in measurement) and have a slim physique and aren't really muscled but not really wimpy, just still childish. They have dark grey-blue eyes. They are really cute, with facial structures very similar to their stitchpunks' facial structures, just more humanized. They are clad in light blue long-sleeve shirts and pants, made of a light material; this will change later.**

**I thought that, in the movie, there was a unique facial structure to each stitchpunk. So there was no need to really create an entirely new facial structure for them, but just make their original more human.**

**Their personalities have not changed at all. Hopefully my writing will portray that. The only thing that changes it that 3 and 4 have that telepathic communication that I've heard twins have sometimes, where they know what the other is thinking, and that the bond between 7 and 9 will start growing (I saw hints that they might have had a crush on each other in the movie, even if it was a really small crush). **


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized I forgot to describe the character's skin color. 9 has an olive skin tone, 7 has a light skin tone, and 3 and 4 have a skin tone that's in between the two, just a few shades darker than 7. Or you could just imagine it being whatever color or shade you want. :) **

**In this chapter, our heroes get a new look. And what's that? A bit of 9x7 fluff? (ok, really just a few cute awkward moments) :3  
><strong>

The group walked down the ruined streets looking for any buildings that might seem a promising place to start to scavenge.

It's been about an hour since the twins had shown 7 and 9 the _Annuls of Peracelsus_. In it were a series of pictures which seemed to show that the talisman had caused their transformation.

9 had questioned the twins on this. They had confirmed that the talisman had indeed caused them to become human. Despite their appearance of being younger than himself and 7, they still held the wisdom they had as stitchpunks.

However, none knew why this was so. They agreed that they'll find out in time.

But first things first, they needed to find some warmer clothes, for there was a chill in the air and the clothes that came with their transformation were made of too light a material to keep them warm. They also needed tools…and as the twins had informed them…food, for humans ate to supply energy for their body.

So far, all the building have been nothing but an empty shell, too destroyed to have anything of use to them inside.

3 and 4 lead the way enthusiastically searching out a promising location.

7 was some distance behind them keeping a watchful eye on them.

9 was trailing behind, lost in thought.

'_After all that's happened…_

_After all they've lost…_

_After all who's been lost…_

_Why is it that only the four of them get to survive? Get to live on?_

_And what do they do now?' _He thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Came a voice beside him.

He looked up to see that 7 had dropped back to walk alongside him.

"Just…about what's happened. And what we're supposed to do now." He said.

"What's happened is behind us, we got to look toward the future. That's what the others would want us to do. They would want us to cherish their memory by moving on, by starting a new life. Which the talisman gave us a chance to do." 7 said, giving him a comforting smile.

"Maybe for you three but I doubt they'd want that for me. I doubt they'd think it's fair that I get to live on happily when they're dead because of me. They'd probably blame me for their death. They probably hate me…"

7 stopped abruptly and, grabbing hold of 9's hand, stopped him too.

"Don't you say that! When you wakened the machine, it was an accident, a simple mistake. That machine caused all that loss and damage on its own, you didn't. You made up for that accident hundreds of time over by the amount of bravery and selflessness you've shown throughout that ordeal.

9, you've destroyed that machine. The world doesn't have to fear anymore creations from it.

You saw the faces of our friends last night, did they look angry or scornful at all? No, they looked happy and forgiving.

9, they forgave you for your mistake. They forgave you because you put up a good fight for them, you were going to sacrifice yourself to save us…to destroy that machine.

9, your selflessness inspired 1, and that's why he sacrificed himself so you could stop the machine. 9, they don't hate you! They love you, they respect you.

9, I…" She cut herself off…blushing…surely she wasn't about to say what she thought she was going to say…was she?

9 waited patiently for her to finish, but she didn't. He didn't want to push her.

"Thank you." He said to her instead. "You're right…about the others. I…I didn't know you felt that way…about me being brave and selfless…I never really saw my actions like that…it just something that needed to be done."

He gave her a sweet smile.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Until 7 realized what was happening…

She also realized that she was still holding his hand…

Embarassed, and blushing like crazy, she let go of his hand…this caused him to come out of it too…

9, too, was blushing from the interaction.

9 cleared his throat.

"W-We should go find where the twins ran off to." He said, giving her an apologetic smile.

7 gave an abrupt nod and turn to see where twins were. She saw them dart into a building a good distance down the street.

"Looks like they found some place that might be promising." She said to 9.

"We should go meet up with them then." He said smiling.

As 9 and 7, walked to the building, they both thought the same thing:

'_What exactly had happened back there? _

_What is this new feeling?_

_And why does my hand tingle where (he/she) held it?'_

When 7 and 9 made it into the building the twins had darted into, they were surprised by the condition of the building. It had suffered damaged; in fact, the front was almost completely demolished along with about half of the second floor. But inside, it suffered little damage; there was some rubble inside from the collapsed front and some damage to the ceiling, but many of the items within the building were in decent condition. They could actually tell that it used to be a store before the war.

However, they couldn't see the twins anywhere.

"3? 4?" 7 called out.

In a flash they appeared in a doorway in the back of the store, waving them over.

When they entered the room, what the saw shocked them.

The room was filled with boxes, of all shapes. It appeared as if the twins had already dug through a few of them, for sever boxes were open and their contents either in array or on the floor.

3 ran up to 7 and grabbed her wrist, leading her to a box filled with clothes. He held up one of the pieces and revealed it to be a box full of women's clothing. She smiled as she began to sort through the box, looking for anything that might appeal to her.

As 3 lead 7 to her box, 4 came up and grabbed 9 by the wrist leading him to a box, which showed to be a box full of men's clothing, about his size. He couldn't believe their luck! He began looking for something that might appeal to him.

The twins too were digging through a box looking for clothes.

About an hour and a few boxes each later, they each found something that interested them. They separated, each going to a separate part of the building to change. They would meet up in the main portion of the building, where they would look around the building together for any tools that might be of use.

9 was the first one done changing. He was now dressed in a pair of black pants, which looked similar to black jeans, a brown pull-over jacket, with a zipper that started just below the collarbone that was slightly zipped up, along with a white long-sleeve undershirt, which peaked out at just above the zipper. Since he knew humans wore shoes, and could understand since his feet were being to get sore from the rough ground, he also had on a pair of black boots, which he had his pants pulled over.

He was currently inspecting the contents of a box near the front of the store, busying himself while the others finished.

The twins were done next. It was adorable how they choose clothes that matched. The both wore light grey jeans, and had dull blue hoodies on, with the hood pull up onto their heads. These hoodie looked like they might have once belonged to a sports team, for one of the twin's hoodie had a 3 on the front, right over the left breast, the other twin's hoodie had a 4 in that spot. They too wore shoes. They had managed to find matching black tennis shoes.

"Look at you two!" He said standing up ruffling their hoods. "You even found stuff with your name on it!"

Just then 7 finished changing and came out of one of the back rooms. All three turned to look at her.

She had on what once had been white pants made of a jean-like material, however they were now of an off-white. She wore a white hoodie, and over that a light grey jacket made of a heavier material, similar to that of which military fatigues are made of, the buttons on the jacket were a dark green. She, as well, wore shoes, light brown boots which came up about mid-calf and with her pants tucked into them.

She was busy buttoning up the jacket as she came out of the room so she didn't see everyone else.

The twins rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

She noted their appearance and how cute they looked, with matching outfits and all.

She then looked up at 9, and her breath hitched at how handsome he looked.

He smiled warmly at her as she walked up to him.

"You look beautiful."

His eyes widened and his hand flew to cover his mouth.

He couldn't belief those words had just come out of his mouth…even though he knew they were true…7… the tough warrior, who single-handedly took down the Cat Beast, wouldn't like to be told that…he was sure of it.

Seeing him so flustered made her smirk.

"You don't look too bad yourself. And thanks, you're sweet."

Or maybe he was wrong.

He let out a nervous laugh.

He then realized that the twins had gone back into the room with all the boxes and had already started searching for anything of use.

"I'm going to go help them look." He said, moving to go to the back room.

7 gave no response, but her actions spoke for themselves as she joined them in the room.

The four of them digging through the seemingly endless boxes.

**Did ya'll enjoy those cute little moments between 9 and 7?**

**There will be a lot more of that before anything really happens, and however much it may disappoint you there won't be anything too explicit. Sorry, I'm just not that kind of writer. :3**

**Oh and if you're wondering where those boxes came from…the magic box fairy left them for our heroes. **

**XD**

**Anyway... please review! I love readers, but I'd love to see what you guys think so far! :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Bearybeary and Skystone for the reviews, they made me smile! Skystone, yours made me laugh! Bearybeary what you said about survivors hiding underground got me thinking about this video game I've played – Fallout: New Vegas. I was thinking of bringing other survivors in before just wasn't sure how, but now I know!**

**Ok, so I know the chances of them finding the supplies I list below in one place are slim, but remember this was once a store, and it was in decent condition. Besides, I've played Fallout: New Vegas and that's post-apocalyptic and as you roam around, searching abandoned buildings and what not, you find cans of food, water, weapons, etc. And if you can find supplies in that world where there was a nuclear war, gangs, mutant people and animals, and other scavengers, then you can surely find supplies in the world of 9.**

**Now…to the story! …and another Jack's Mannequin quote! I don't own 9, Shane Acker does! …but I do own a 9 poster now! Yay!**

"_I need a light in the dark as I search for the resolution."_

– Jack's Mannequin

Our heroes had spent a good amount of time searching through the boxes within the ruins of a store, a good few hours or so. Within the boxes they had found a plethora of treasures.

Bags, blankets, tools, batteries, scraps of metal, pieces of wood, and many other treasures lay around them in piles.

The twins had even found an entire box full of cans, which upon inspection, ended up being some form of food. Another box was soon found after that, also filled with cans but this one had bottles filled with water in there too.

9 had stopped digging in the boxes and was currently working on something…tools and metal was scattered around him, a bundle of metal in his hand.

The twins too had stopped digging, both eagerly reading some books they had found.

7 had found a strange looking metal box hidden behind some of the boxes in the room. She opened it up and discovered a small hand gun as well as some ammo. But also in the box was a scroll.

She knew what the gun was she remembered humans using it against the machines during the war and recognized the type of gun - a revolver – from a book the twins had once shown her. It was a fantastic find, even though she didn't really know how to use it.

But the scroll was what grabbed her attention. Curious, she pulled it out and unrolled it up.

It was a map!

But not of the city, for she had seen 5's map of the city and this was nothing like it. It was much bigger and it had lines strewn all over it and dots with various names next to them.

"Come look at this!" She called to the others.

Soon the others were by her side.

"It's a map!" 9 said excited. "But of what…it's not the city." This time he sounded curious.

The twins seemed to jump at this, they were across the room in no time. This movement caught 9 and 7's attention. The twins were frantically pointing at a red poster on the wall. There was a symbol on the poster that they recognized from banners around the city and the video and pictures the twins had shown them before they destroyed the machine.

7 seemed to catch on first. "It's a map of the nation." She muttered, startled.

The twins had heard her and were nodding frantically.

"If this is a map of the nation, then where are we?" She asked.

The twins came up next to her, inspected the map for a second, and then (at the exact same time) pointed to a dot near the center of the map.

"If this city is one of the dots, then each dot must be a city." 9 observed. 3 and 4 nodded, confirming his hunch. "Look at how many more cities are out there! There's got to be a chance that there are survivors out there somewhere!"

"Maybe, but 9 you didn't see the war… it was vicious. I mean look around you, there's pretty much nothing left here, there can't possibly be much more out there." 7 said.

"Maybe, but this was the home of the Machine, it could have suffered more damage than any other city. Considering this was where most of the machines were." 9 said. The expression on 7's face showed she was still unsure.

"There is so much more we could find out there. This city is nothing but ruin, if anything it's a new adventure." He said.

"But there's also a risk of danger, and we don't need to lose anyone else. I we go we should all agree on it." 7 said. 9 smiled at her. She turned to the twins, "What do you two want to do?"

As their response, they went up to the map and enthusiastically pointed to the closest city.

"Looks like they're more than willing to go." 9 said, smiling at the twins' enthusiasm. "I am too."

9 turned to 7. "What do you want to do?" He asked gently.

"I'm not allowing you or them to go out there alone, I'm coming to."

9 smiled. "Ok, so when we're ready we'll start by going to here," he said, pointing to the city the twins had pointed at. "We still have a lot of preparing to do though; we need weapons still, just in case there are any machines out there that may still be around."

7 glanced outside. "We can search more buildings for weapons or stuff to build weapons tomorrow. It's getting dark, as humans we need sleep now, more than we did before, so where are we going to set up for the night?" She asked.

"The library," 9 said. "It's big, a place we're familiar with, and it in better condition than most buildings."

The twins seemed excited to be returning the library. 7 seemed happy with the idea.

"Ok, so we should pack up all we want to take with us into those bags we found and bring them with us." 9 said.

With that said, the four of them began packing what they were bringing into the many bags they had.

When they were done, there were about two bags for each, the bags not being too heavy. 7 and 9 each had a small over-the-shoulder bag, in addition to the ones they were already carrying full of supplies. In 9's bag, there was the object he was working on and the supplies and tools he had brought to work on it. In 7's bag, there was the combat knife (which was in a homemade sheath, made from leather she had found in the store) and the gun and ammo.

With all they needed packed, they headed in the direction of the library.

* * *

><p>The group made it to the library just as the sun set on the ruined city.<p>

The group set down their bags in a corner of one of the bigger rooms. The twins worked on clearing a spot for a fire in the room, using stones and rocks from the rubble in the room to build a pit for the fire, while 9 and 7 gathered wood to use for the fire.

7 was back first with an arms' load of wood and started to get a fire going, using her knife and a stone to spark the fire. The twins were inspecting shelves nearby for any good books.

9 was back about 15 minutes later. He set his load of wood next to her and asked if she needed any help, she rejected his offer for she had everything under control, the fire was going she was just moving it around to make sure it stayed going.

9 sat down not far from the fire and pulled out the object he had started working on earlier.

When the fire was nice and strong, 7 moved and sat down next to 9.

"What are you working on?" She asked him.

"You'll find out soon." He said in a playful tone, putting the object and the tools back into his bag.

"Ooh…being mysterious are we?" She said smirking.

"I just don't want to give away what it is until it's done." He said, smiling.

They turned their attention toward the fire, watching as the twins enthusiastically flipped through a book near the fire.

9 felt 7 slip her hand into his. "Do you really think there are survivors out there?" She asked softly, almost a whisper.

"I hope so. With there being so much out there, there has to be someone." He said in an equally soft tone.

"I hope you're right." She said, again in the soft tone. 9 felt the weight as she leaned into his shoulder. What she said next was barely a whisper, "It's too empty here."

After a long silence, 9 realized that 7 had fallen asleep. He began to feel drowsy and watched the flames, until his heavy eyelids slid shut.

3 and 4 were enthusiastically flipping through a book about this nation and its cities. 3 noticed that he hadn't heard a noise from 9 and 7 in a while and looking around until he saw them.

What he saw was adorable…it brought a warm smile to his face.

3 began tugging at the sleeve of his twin's hoodie, trying to get his attention. 4 moved his attention from the book to give 3 a dirty look, before realizing what had caught 3's attention, it too brought a warm smile to his face.

There on the floor… backs against a fallen bookcase…were 7 and 9. They leaned comfortably into one another and were holding hands.

4 looked away, glancing around the room looking for something. His vision came upon the book he was looking for and grabbed it; bringing it back to where 3 was.

He held the book up so that from both his and 3's perspective it was right over both 7 and 9's heads.

On the book's red cover was a golden heart.

The way he held the book, the heart was right over 7 and 9's heads.

They shared a warm smile

…then started giggling silently and uncontrollably.

**Did you think that little moment was cute? I thought that up a few days ago and thought it was absolutely adorable. :3**

**Please review! I'd like to see what you readers think. I see that I have a lot of readers, about 100 unique hits for this story…but only three reviewers so far. I don't care if you review anonymously, a review is a review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate all of you who are reading, and you guys who are reviewing are making me so happy! Skystone, I too kind of thought the movie took place in Germany, what with it looking like it was set in a WWII-ish era and their country having a dictator, and the banners all over the city looking Nazi-ish (with the red background and white and black colors for the symbol). But I won't make it Germany because, well, I'd like to not make it seem that only one country could be capable of what took place in the movie (because we all could), so the country is unnamed but the cities may have some names that I like or have chugged into Google Translator. XD The country is very large and is surrounded by other nations…that's the only way that I'm basing it off of Germany. :) **

****This was the hardest chapter so far, I had such a hard time figuring out how to speed time up a bit while still putting all the points I wanted in there. Oh and lets not mention the writer's block. Hopefully you guys like it! :)****

_"We're dropping out into the so unknown." _

- Jack's Mannequin**  
><strong>

7 watched as 9 used the talisman against the Machine, the device drawing the souls of their friends from within the Machine.

She watched as the Machine exploded…then started to fall…

She saw as 9 ran, trying to get out of the path of the falling Machine, shielding the talisman as he ran.

But the Machine was falling to fast…

She moved to go help him…but the twins held her back.

She was helpless as she watched the Machine land on top of 9.

It was then that the twins released her…she took off into the debris of the destroyed Machine, the twins not far behind her…they searched frantically for any sign of 9.

Then she saw him…on his side, trapped under a thick cable…not moving.

She ran to him, pulling the cable off of his body and kneeling next to him. She rolled him over so that he was on his back.

Still he did not move.

She waited a while…but he still didn't wake up, like she somehow knew he should have.

She checked his vital signs…

Nothing.

He was gone. 

7 woke with a start.

She felt something warm next to her and realized that 9 was next to her, asleep but still very much alive.

It was only a nightmare.

She also realized that they had fallen asleep holding hands and were, in fact, still holding hands. That brought a soft smile to her face.

She felt something on her cheek and gentle let go of 9's hand to touch her face…her finger touched something wet…a tear…she was crying in her sleep.

She let out a soft sigh, why is it that she feared losing him so much? She fear it back then and only feared it more now. She had feared losing others before, but never this much for one person.

She sighed and looked at his peacefully sleeping face. It comforted her some but she needed to clear her head.

She slowly got up, being sure not to wake up 9 and decided to go just outside of the library to search some buildings nearby.

She noticed the twins curled into each other…trying to keep warm.

Before she left she grabbed one of the blankets they had found from its bag and gently laid it over their sleeping bodies. She smiled at how cute they looked snuggling into the blanket.

She fetched her over-the-shoulder bag and headed out. 

9 awoke to find 7 sitting by the burned out fire pit working on something in her lap and the twins nowhere in sight.

9 stretched then stood up and walked over to 7.

"Good morning." 7 said as he approached her, not looking up from what she was working on.

"Good morning," 9 responded. "Where have the twins gone to?"

"They're exploring the library, gathering all the books they want to bring with us." She said.

"Ok. So, what are you working on?"

"You'll find out soon." She said in a playful tone, smirking.

Realizing that she was quoting him, he laughed. "I guess that's only fair."

He sat down not far from her and stared into the ashes of the fire, lost in thought.

After a while, 7 broke the silence. "There!"

Brought out of his thoughts 9 turned to her. She was standing up displaying what she had crafted.

In her hand she held a sturdy looking metal rod that fit perfectly in her grasp and came up to just over her shoulder, attached to the top of the rod by thin metal wires was a thin yet strong piece of metal which looked like it had been sharpened on the edges.

"You made a new polearm!" 9 exclaimed, standing up to examine her new weapon.

"Yep, been working on it since I found the materials this morning. Hopefully it'll be as useful as my last one, and as strong." In one swift movement she twirled the weapon in the air and brought it down onto the fallen bookcase beside her, slicing deep into the wooden structure. With a good yank, she pulled it out.

"Perfect!" she said examining her new weapon closely. 9 was also examining it.

"That looks impressive! It will definitely come in hand out there, who knows what we'll encounter." He said.

Before 7 could say anything, the twins came rushing into the room arms full of books and began throwing them into a bag.

"Guess it's time we start heading out." 9 said, getting up and finding the map, inspecting it.

"Ok, so the closest city is north-east of here." He looked up from the map and looked at the others. "But how do we tell which direction is north-east?"

They all seemed to contemplate this until 3 knew what they needed and quickly searched through a bag, found was he was looking for and brought it to 9, holding it up for him to see.

It was a compass!

9 thanked him and took it, using it to inspect the map.

"If we go…that way," 9 said pointing. "Then we should eventually reach the next city. There are also some buildings that way that we could search before leaving."

With that said, the group began packing everything up and left the library. 

On their way out of the city they searched through many of the ruined buildings, finding many useful items. They had passed by The Scientist's home and while the others searched a nearby building, 9 went up to The Scientist's lab and gathered some of the books and tools that he thought might come in handy, of these included The Scientist's journal and research. 9 had brought with him a blanket and gently covered The Scientist's body, bowing his head and paying his respects for all The Scientist had done for them.

The group had walked for about two hours after leaving the city when they started to become weak. They decided to stop for a break. None of them had experienced a weakness like this before, as stitchpunks they had grown tired but didn't eat, so they assumed it was probably hunger.

They had been following a road that went in the direction they were headed and sat on one of the abandoned cars, they used 7's knife to open several of the cans of food and began eating. Sure enough, eating was rejuvenating them. As they ate, they talked about what they expect to see when they reach the city and about what they have seen so far on their trek.

So far, they hadn't seen much. The road was full of abandoned trucks and cars, and on either side of the road there were remains of giant walker machines and the skeletons of the humans who fought them, this sight stretched on for as far as the eye could see.

7 sat on the roof of the car, letting the cool breeze blow through her hair, a content expression on her face.

The twins had found an strange object in one of the cars nearby – a small round object with a slit in the middle of it, a piece of sting tied into the slit and a loop about the size of a finger on the opposite side of string, that when wound up and dropped would come back up – the twins were, very comically, trying to figure out how it worked.

9 was watching them which gave him a good laugh, but when he turned to see if 7 saw them, she caught his attention.

With the wind blowing through her hair, her eyes closed in content and a small smile on her face, she looked absolutely stunning. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"9, are you ok?"

7's voice startled out him out of his trance and he immediately glanced away, blushing. He had no idea how long he had been staring at her, but he had been so much in a trance that he hadn't noticed that she had opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." He said, blushing even harder at how he stuttered. "We should…start heading out."

He turned and walked over to the twins, talking to them.

7 had indeed caught him staring at her, odd enough she didn't really find it disturbing…but rather sweet. Especially when she saw him blushing so. She didn't know why she was having these thoughts or why she wasn't disturbed to find him staring, but she wasn't troubled…just confused.

She hopped down of the roof of the car and started to pick up her bags and weapon. 9 and the twins soon joined her and soon they were on their way.

After about twenty minutes, 9 had caught up to 7 and was walking beside her, the twins were trailing behind them, still messing around with the strange object they found.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened back there."

7 was confused by his sudden apology.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" She asked.

9 bowed his head in embarrassment, blushing. "For…staring…I don't know what came over me."

The fact that he would apologize for something so small made her smile. She let out a small giggle and moved closer to him, gently slipping her hand into his. "You have nothing to apologize for."

This shocked 9, he thought she would be furious. He glanced at their joined hands, and giving her hand a soft squeeze, turned back to her with a soft smile on his face.

Before either could say anything, 7 looked ahead and she stopped in her tracks, her smile fading.

9 turned to see what made her stop and his smile too faded.

In front of them was the city…

And it wasn't a pretty sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'm fairly certain that a polearm is the term for what 7's weapon is. I used to play World of Warcraft and I remember polearms looking a lot like what 7's weapon is in the movie. On a WoW wiki they describe polearms as being "a large two-handed edged weapon, usually in the form of a long metal or wood pole a bit taller than a person, with an axe-like head." Sound familiar? :) **

**You may notice I call the city where they began, the city from the movie, their "home" (note the quotes!). This is because I can think of no other name to call it, and I don't think anyone would call that place home, after all that happened there. It does have a name though, but that won't be revealed until later and the reason why I haven't mentioned the name yet will also be explained later. :) Don't you just hate me for that! ;) **

**Keep the quote below in mind as you read this chapter and you'll see just how relevant it is! :D**

"_You find your faith that's been lost and shaken_

_You take back what's been taken_

_Get on your knees and dig down deep_

_You can do what you think is impossible_

_Keep on believing, don't give in_

_It'll come and make you whole again_

_It always will, it always does_

_Love in unstoppable"_

_Rascal Flatts "Unstoppable"_

The city was in ruins.

A complete disaster.

Their hearts sank at the sight of it…it was no better than the city that was once their "home".

They slowly trudged through the rubble covered roads of the city, 9 leading the way.

They saw absolutely no sign of life

…only emptiness

…and silence.

They rounded a street corner to come to a horrific sight.

In what once must have been the town center, there were human skeletons…

…hundreds of them…

…many piled on top of each other…

…and at the head of this gruesome sight were the remains of a giant walker machine.

9 had seen several dead bodies from the war, but nothing compared to this sight.

The thought of such a horrific slaughter…of such magnitude…froze him to the spot.

7 was the first of the others to see the sight and she turned the twins away from the sight the instant she saw it. She wasn't sure if they had caught a good look but she wasn't going to risk them seeing something so terrible, she brought them back around the corner and told them to not follow her as she went back to get 9.

She rounded the corner to see the young man frozen to the spot… just staring at the sight.

She slowly walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How could anything do something like this?" He asked softly, not looking away from the sight.

"Those things had no soul…no feelings. They just destroyed everything in its sights with no remorse." She responded softly. "Come on, let's get away from here."

She gently let go of his shoulder and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him away from the sight and back around the corner. Heartbroken by how dazed he seemed.

When they emerged from around the corner the twins rushed to them burying their faces into 7 and 9's chests. 7 comforted the twin she held, and turned to see that 9 was doing the same, finally snapped out of his daze.

When everyone seemed to calm down, 7 spoke up.

"We shouldn't stay here. We need to move on."

9 solemnly nodded his head.

The group found their way out of the city, avoiding the horrific sight.

When they were a good distance from the city they stopped and pulled out the map and compass. They determined their location and decided on traveling to a city on the map a lot farther out from the city that was once their "home", and would take several days to travel to.

They all agreed that they would have a better chance of finding survivors there, rather than any of the other cities closer to where they began, after seeing what this last city endured.

After walking for several hours they realized that the sun was beginning to set. They had been following a road and seeing an abandoned bus up ahead decided to use it as shelter for the night.

The bus's doors were closed when they reached it, but they were able to pry it open using 7's polearm. Luckily there weren't any bodies inside, it was just very worn and dusty, and one side of the bus was riddled with bullet holes.

They placed all their bags inside the bus and headed outside to build a fire.

7 built the fire with 3 and 4's help. When she had it going strong, she realized that 9 wasn't nearby.

The blonde spotted a figure with dark brown hair down the road a bit, sitting on the hood of a car staring out into the horizon.

The twins must have seen him as well, for they were looking in his direction with concern in their eyes.

She noticed this.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him." She told them gently. "You two stay here by the fire, I'll be back soon."

She ruffled their pitch-black hair before heading down the road.

The dark-haired male was gazing out at the horizon, lost in thought, but his expression also held sadness.

He hadn't noticed the warrior as she came down the road, nor had he noticed her when she sat next to him.

She noted how the light from the setting sun caused him to look even more handsome, but his dark eyes held incredible sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft whisper.

However, 9 hadn't noticed her beside him and jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

9 sent her a sweet smile and let out a short nervous laugh, but then he remembered her question and that smile disappeared… his gaze returning to the horizon.

"I was just thinking about what we saw back there. It…it was horrible." His hands came up and covered his face. "I can't get the image out of my head."

She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

This interaction caused him to look at her. "What if there are no survivors out there?" His voice had lost its hope. "What if every city out there is like that?"

"We can't be sure about that. Remember, we are close to the source of the machines, these cities would be the ones to suffer the most damage. I'm not giving up hope. Before we left, you said that there was a possibility of survivors and so much more out here to discover, and I believe that." She removed her arm from around him and slipped her hand into his. "I trust you, whatever you decide to do I'm with you."

He looked off to the side, contemplating what to do, but it didn't take him long to decide what to do, her words had re-awakened his hope.

He gave her a hopeful smile and said, "We're going to continue on."

Her smile widened.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying being next to each other. After the sun had set and it was starting to grow dark, 7 slowly slid her hand from his and hopped off the car. "I should go check on the twins." She announced, and then made her way back toward the bus.

9 headed back not long after that, and returned to the bus to see that 7 was working on putting the fire out.

"Where's 3 and 4?" He asked her.

"They're asleep." The female answered, pointing to the bus.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, indicating the fire.

She shook her head, "It's just about out."

9 then retreated into the bus, calling out a quick goodnight.

Once the fire was out, 7 joined them.

All had recovered from the horrific sight from the last city and, hopes renewed, ready to embark on their long trek in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Now a quote from one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard before continuing on, and had the honor of hearing and falling in love with before it was even officially released. I saw them in concert, where they first performed this BEAUTIFUL song!**

"_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight"_

_Lady Antebellum "Just a Kiss"_

9 awoke to a crisp, cool morning. It had been two long days since they set out for their latest destination, and it was perfect weather to start out on the final portion of their trek.

The group had found a small abandoned farm settlement on the road they were traveling on and, although it was partially destroyed, they used what was left of the small house as shelter for the night.

The only room in the house still mainly intact and big enough to give shelter to all of them was the living room, and this is where they had slept.

9 found himself alone in the room and figured that the others must have woken before him and were most likely outside.

He made his way out of the house and out onto what remained of the porch. The portion of the roof of the porch that was once to his left had long since collapsed, creating a ramp-like surface to the portion that was left standing, the portion currently above his head.

He made his way down the porch steps and stopped a few feet away from the steps, scanning the area for any sign of the others.

He was about to call out for them, but before he could he felt a great weight come down on him from above…knocking the wind out of him and pinning him face first into the ground. The only sound that came out of him was a small shout from being surprised.

When he finally gained his wits from the sudden tackle, he realized that he was pinned down by two unseen force, for he could feel one weight sitting on his legs, pinning them down and the other sitting on his back and pinning down his arms. Before he could being to panic and start to fight back, thinking he had been attacked, he heard a laugh coming from somewhere above him and felt the vibration coming from those pinning him down, suggesting that, whoever they were, they too were noiselessly laughing.

He was able to shift enough to see the form of two familiar figures sitting on him. He sighed in relief, at least he wasn't under attack…but he still didn't enjoy being pinned down.

He tried to push himself up but those on top of him still refused to move.

"Oh, come on! Get off!" He called out, getting frustrated. This only caused the one above him, the one still out of sight, to laugh even harder.

"What's the matter, 9? Can't get up?" A feminine voice somewhere above him called out, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

He heard a thud about a foot away and two brown boots came to stop right in front of his face. He shifted enough to see a familiar white figure kneeling over him.

"A little help here 7?" He asked sarcastically, slightly muffled as half of his face was still in the dirt.

He heard her giggle. "Na, I think you're doing just fine." She said with a smirk.

"You're hilarious. Please get them off me!"

This caused her to give out that giggle again, the one that made his heart skip a beat.

"Ok, ok. Fun's over guys." She said to the twins, ruffling their hair as she did so.

The twins jumped off of him, hiding behind 7.

9 carefully got up, laughing as he did so.

"Ok…whose idea was that?" He asked with a laugh, wiping the dirt off himself.

Both 3 and 4, peeking out from behind 7, immediately pointed to her. She stood there wearing a playful smirk.

"Oh, I'm going to get payback!" He said.

"Ha! Good luck with that, nothing surprises me." She said, turning and walking back into the house, the twins following her.

9 just smiled after her. "We'll see about that…"

He soon joined them; each retrieved their bags and headed out again on the final day of the long trek to the city.

As the sun was beginning to sink, our heroes saw the figure of the city rising in the distance. As they neared it, they saw that the city was indeed in much better shape than the previous ones. Although, it was still far from being untouched, for they could see many ruined and burned-down buildings.

This city was named Haven, as the group had found out from a sign just before they entered the city, but as they walked through the city they still saw no signs of life. It seemed to be completely abandoned, just like the other cities.

That is…until they heard a loud mechanical roar echo through the empty streets.

The instant they heard that sound, the twins darted in between 7 and 9. Both of the older humans had visibly tensed, 7 dropping into a defensive position, holding her polearm in both hands, and 9 unsheathing the combat knife that 7 had given to him the other day, ready for an attack.

They scanned the buildings around them for any sign of what could have made that noise…they saw nothing.

"Quick! In there!" 9 said, indicating a building near them.

The group ducked into the building. They found themselves in a room with only one accessible door, the one they had just came through, the other one was blocked by fallen furniture. 9 took a position by the door, where he could scan the street for any sign of what made that noise; 7 was kneeling in a defensive position, the twins cowering behind her, on the other side of the room.

After about an hour, they neither saw nor heard anything else for whatever was out there. By this time night had already fallen, and the young leader decided to stay in the room for the night and not risk their safety by moving about in a strange city at night…especially with whatever that made that roar still out there.

The group retreated to the furthest corner of the room, one not visible from the road, and this is where they would be sleeping for the night.

Although they hadn't seen or heard any sign of what was out there, the twins were still freaked and 7 settled down next to them, comforting them until they slowly fell asleep.

While she did so, 9 stood by the only window, a rather large display window. A small about of moonlight was coming in through this window and he was standing in this light, gazing up at the moon, just lost in thought.

He felt a presence next to him and turned to see 7 next to him, gazing up to the moon as well.

"It's so beautiful…" She said solemnly, still looking up at the moon.

"It is…it reminds me that there is beauty left in this world…just like you do." He said sincerely, watching her expression as he did so.

She turned to look him in the eye. They were lost in each other's eyes…until 9 glanced away, rubbing his arm shyly.

She gave him a sweet smile then returned her attention to the moon.

9's attention, however, did not return to the moon, but to her when she looked away.

He knew of this one interaction humans had, when one shared a special connection someone…like he did with the young woman before him. Somehow he felt that now…in this beautiful moment…now, would be the perfect time for it.

He shyly rubbed his arm, mustering all the courage he had, before finally drawing her attention.

"S-seven…" He whispered, barely audible.

But she heard him, and turned to him. "Yeah, ni…"

She was cut off by a pair of lips ever-so-softly gracing hers.

Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to push him away…but never did.

She had no idea what he was doing…what this was…but found that she couldn't push him away…whatever this was…it was perfect…and she didn't want it to end…

She found herself relaxing into his touch…her eyes closing…her hands tightening around his jacket sleeves, holding him in place.

The second his lips touched hers…he found himself unable to move…there was something in this interaction…this kiss…almost like a spark erupting between them…two souls touching…something that enabled all of his senses useless, all he could feel was her…it was perfect…blissful…beyond anything he could have ever imagined a kiss would have been like…

He felt her grip tighten on his sleeves…but this still didn't stop one of his hands from moving from his side to gently grasp her shoulder…

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity…just lost in the beauty of the kiss…until they reluctantly broke apart, needing air, for they had been holding their breath from the shock it.

It was when they broke apart when 9 jumped back, eyes wide in panic, hands flying up defensively. "S-seven, I-I'm sorry! I..I didn't mean for…it-it wasn't supposed to…i-it was just…"

The warrior stood there with a far off look, her hand resting gently over her heart.

"What was that?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

9 relaxed, his hands dropping, but still shyly refused to make eye contact with her. "It…it was a…kiss. S-something you…you only give to someone who you…well…umm…"

She looked up at him. "You…what?"

He met her eyes. "Someone you…are very fond of."

He mentally cursed himself, that was horrible…that wasn't accurate…that was far from how her felt about her…he just couldn't bring himself to say that word…the one on the tip of his tongue…the one that more accurately described how he felt.

She found herself smiling sweetly at him, even though his answer left her feeling strangely lacking. And she couldn't resist closing the distance between them, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Before they went to sleep they stole one last glance at the other, over the sleeping forms of the twins. That night, each dreamed of the kiss, and what they had felt in that beautiful moment…the feeling of two souls touching.

***Squeals like a crazed fangirl***

…**still squealing…**

…**still squealing…**

…**and…still squealing…**

***Faints***


	10. Chapter 10

9 found himself in a strange room, it was dimly lit and the walls were bare, made purely of concrete. There was a tough-looking metal door on the other side of the room, it was open, showing what appeared to be a hallway of sorts on the other side.

He looked around, baffled; he couldn't remember how he got here.

"Daddy!"

The voice sounded like it came from the hallway. There was a slight echo to it, as it bounced off the bare walls of the hallway and room. He turned to face the doorway.

The voice was accompanied by the sound of small footsteps, running.

The footsteps drew closer…and soon, a little girl, probably around 5 or 6 years old, with long blackish-brown hair was in the doorframe.

She saw him standing there, and gave him a big toothy smile.

"Daddy! There you are!"

9 just gave her a bewildered look. _Daddy?_

She didn't seem to notice as she ran up to him and gently grabbed his hand with her much smaller one, pulling him out into the hallway. "Mommy's been looking for you! Come on!"

"Mommy?" He uttered, completely confused as he let the little girl lead him down the hallway.

The little girl lead him around a corner into another hallway then let go of his hand and took off running down the hallway, giggling uncontrollably. She darted into one of the rooms in the hallway.

9 followed her into the room, stopping under the doorway. There was the little girl in the arms of a very familiar figure - a beautiful young woman with blonde hair that was now worn pulled back.

The woman saw him in the doorway and gave him a warm smile before giving the little girl in her arms a gentle kiss on her forehead, lowering her to the ground.

The little girl ran from her arms to cling tightly to one of his legs.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, looking up at him with a big toothy smile.

9 just stood there completely shocked, staring at the little girl clinging to him with a confused expression.

A giggle came from the woman, "You act like you've never seen our daughter before, 9."

He looked up at her. "O-our daughter?"

She folded her arms over her chest and gave him a smirk, shaking her head at him. She then moved to stand next to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips when she reached him.

His expression grew even more bewildered after the kiss…if that was even possible.

"Huh…" was all he could utter before he heard an odd noise coming from the little girl still clinging to him. He looked down to see her looking up at him…but instead of seeing her dark brown-grey eyes…her eyes were an evil mechanical red. She opened her mouth and a low mechanical roar came out.

9 stumbled out of the little girl's grip and out of the room, backing into the wall of the hallway. He looked at the little girl in pure horror; she stood in the same spot where he had just flown from her grasp, just tilting her head at him…her evil eyes glaring at him.

"9, wake up!" The voice came from his right and he turned to see the woman next to him, a confused and worried expression on his face.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Wha…"

"WAKE UP!"

9 jolted awake to find the same beautiful young woman from his dream and two identical teenagers kneeling over him; the female was shaking him awake.

"S-seven, what…"

"There's a machine out there…" She interrupted, pointing out to the street.

She tossed his over-the-shoulder bag into his lap. She already had her bag strapped across her torso, she picked up her polearm. But as she turned, about to run out into the street and face the oncoming threat, a dark menacing figure loomed in front of the building.

Before any of them could move to attack, an explosion rocked the building as the front portion of the building came crashing down.

When the dust cleared, they saw a horrific machine glaring at them through the ruins of the front of the building. This machine was huge, about the size of a walker machine; it even had the legs of one, but its top resembled more of that of the Fabrication Machine, with one big, red eye protected in a metal casing and with many dangerous-looking tentacles that had claws and various weapons attached to them.

They were all shocked and frozen in place…even the warrior, 7, was.

The machine gave out a loud roar then moved to attack them…but as it started forward, it was hit by a sudden barrage of bullets in the back.

It flipped around angrily.

Firing at it from the third floor of the building on the opposite side of the street, laughing maniacally, was a figure clad all in black.

The group heard the barrage of gunfire but could not see the figure from their position…but they did see the darkly dressed figure that dropped from the ruined ceiling in front of them when the machine turned its back to them.

The figure landed easily in front of them, it was obviously human, carrying an assault rifle, and had a black scarf on its face, giving it a menacing look with only its dark eyes visible, but even those were partially covered by the figure's thick dark brown hair.

"Follow me!" The figure yelled to them. It then turned and ran out of the building, past the machine.

The group followed the figure out into the street, then down the street. 9 spared a glance over his shoulder to see that the machine was still distracted by another darkly dressed figure.

They followed the stranger around so many corners and down so many streets, that 9 was beginning to think they were lost.

That is…until the figure lead them out of the city…but its speed didn't lighten up and so the group still followed.

Eventually the figure led them to a strange building, a small concrete structure with an incredibly heavy-looking metal door.

The figure ran up to the door and began banging frantically on the door. The door soon opened to reveal a man, much older than any of them.

He ushered them all inside the structure, which was nearly pitch black. Once inside, the figure they had been following led them around a corner and down a set of stairs to another heavy metal door. This one the figure opened on its own. The door opened up to a dimly lit room, which the figure then ushered them into.

Once inside, 7 and 9 stepped protectively in front of the twins, each taking a defensive position in regards to the stranger. Even though the stranger just saved them, they didn't know who it was and didn't trust it yet.

The stranger turned to them, and gave them a questioning glance before realization seemed to dawn on it and it gently set down the assault rifle it carried, showing it meant no harm.

This was the first chance that the group had to get a good look at the stranger who just saved them, it looked like a male with its short, thick dark brown hair, which fell to just the base of its neck and just barely fell into its dark brown eyes. The scarf was still on the figure's face, and it was clothed in a dark green military-style parka, jeans, and black tennis shoes.

The figure reached up and pulled down the scarf, revealing a welcoming smile; but not only that…

"You're a girl!" 7 gasped in shock, relaxing a little in the stranger's presence. The others were just as shocked at this discovery. Not only was she a girl but also about 7 and 9's age.

The stranger seemed confused by this but then it dawned on her and she chuckled, "I used to get that a lot." She said with the welcoming smile returning, "My name's Winter."

It was then that the metal door behind her opened and a young man with black hair and dressed in all black entered the room, with an older male, the man who had opened the main door, close behind him.

The young man was soon engulfed in a tight hug by Winter, he tensed at first but eased up and returned her embrace, an affectionate smile on his face.

The older male smiled at the display, then his attention shifted to the group of former stitchpunks.

"I never thought I'd see other survivors, you four are welcome sight. So young too…proves how resilient and determined the young are." He said with a fond smile.

"You're not that old!" Winter laughed, pulling away from the young man. This is true, the older male looked to be around his late-30s. His messy light-brown hair didn't even have a hint of grey in it.

Winter walked up to the older male and clasped his shoulder. "This is Cole, he's our medic."

"And a damn good one at that!" The younger male exclaimed, as he approached Cole and Winter.

"The name's Ciaran." He said with a slight laugh, giving the assault rifle he held a slight wave.

"How long have you been here?" 9 asked.

"We've been hiding out here ever since the machines turned against us." Cole said, he then gestured to the room around them. "Not many knew of this bunker, a group of us, all rebels, found this place and discovered that machines couldn't penetrate it. We made it our headquarters –our safehouse – in our fight against the machines. Sadly, what started out as a rather large group of rebels, is only the six of us now."

"Six?" 7 asked confused.

Cole laid a hand on Ciaran's shoulder, "Go get the others."

Ciaran gave a quick nod of his head, laid down his assault rifle, then ran off through one of the many doors in the room.

He soon returned accompanied by another young man, somewhere in his mid-20s, and two young girls, one about the twins' age, the other slightly younger than that.

Upon sight of the group of former stitchpunks, the youngest of the girls, one with dark reddish-brown hair, cautiously walked up to them. She stopped only a few feet away from them gazing curiously at the twins hiding behind 7 and 9. Her smile widened and she held out a hand to them, "Hi! I'm Kyla!"

At her cheerfully friendly tone, the twins cautiously eased their way out from hiding behind their guardians and made their way over to her. They stopped just in front of her, tilting their heads curiously at her, then their attention turned to her extended hand. They stared at it for a few seconds before 3 broke out into a wide smile and gripped her hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

The little girl laughed, and soon the other girl, this one with hair that between a light-brown and blonde, was by her side. Introducing herself as Riley and offering her hand to 4, who shook her hand with just as much enthusiasm as his brother.

This friendly sight caused a chuckle to come from the adults in the room, erasing whatever tension had remained.

The young man who had yet to be introduced may his way over to the twins, kneeling beside 3 and giving a slight wave. "Hi there! I'm Trace, what's your name?"

3 gave a bright smile then held up three fingers, 4 copying his brother's motions, but held up four fingers to the adult.

Trace gave them a confused look.

"The twins don't speak," 7 explained moving forward and placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "This is 3…and 4" she said, ruffling the twins' head as she said his name.

"I'm 7" She explained gesturing to herself. She then motioned to 9 standing slightly behind her, "and 9."

All eyes were on them now.

There was a long, awkward silence as everyone stared at them. In that silence, 9 and 7 shared an uneasy glance.

Ciaran was the one to break the silence by bursting out laughing. "Y-You're…names…are…n-numbers?" He gasped in-between laughs.

"You think our names are funny?" 7 asked, clearly agitated.

His laughing was cut off by a hard blow in his gut from Winter's elbow.

"You're being rude, boy." Cole said in a scolding tone. He sent an apologetic glance toward 7 and then approached 9.

He pulled out a small flashlight and flashed it quickly across 9's eyes. "They probably suffered some sort of memory loss, taking on the first thing they came across." He explained to the others.

"Ummm…yeah." 9 said. This caused him a questioning glance from 7, he met her eyes and gave her an look that read 'just go with it'.

"Tell me, lad. Where did you come from?" Cole asked him.

"Uh…uh…I-I don't know its name. But…uh…" 9 pulled out the map they had been using to navigate, he opened it and pointed to the city they came from. "We're from here."

Cole's eyes widened as he saw the city 9 pointed to. "Rovine…"

**Yay! Ya'll have met my OCs! ^^**

**I love the name Ciaran…it's the name of one of the musicians who has played with Snow Patrol (but not one of the main guys!) and I loved it the instant I saw it. Winter…Winter's appearance is based off of yours truly! :)**

**Oh! And that dream scene…I'll give you a hint that it's not just a dream! ;) I wonder if any of you could guess what it means. **

'**Rovine' is Latin for "ruin"…or at least that's what Google Translator tells me…it fits the city from the movie, no?**

**Check out my drawing of 7 as a human (just remove the spaces): http:/ moonphantom9 .deviantart. com/ #/ d4dnfwk**

**My drawing of 9 as a human is here, but is not as good as 7's drawing, I'm definitely going to have to redraw him: http:/ moonphantom9 .deviantart .com /gallery /#/ d4dj3mx**

**And finally my drawing of Winter is here: http:/ moonphantom9. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d4djlmz  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me, lad. Where did you come from?" Cole, one of the six human survivors our heroes have encountered, asked 9.

"Uh…uh…I-I don't know its name. But…uh…" 9 pulled out the map they had been using to navigate, he opened it and pointed to the city they came from. "We're from here."

Cole's eyes widened as he saw the city 9 pointed to. "Rovine…"

The other humans seemed just as shocked.

"Rovine? It can't be! How…how did you all survive? All those machines…all that gas…no one could have survived. Are you sure that this is the city you're from? This map is rather old and torn…" Winter asked, stepping forward getting a closer look at the map. "It's not even labeled."

9 gave a nod without a second's hesitance.

"If this is where you are from, the toxic fumes from the gas that taints the air and ground could explain your amnesia. The brain damage caused by that gas is extreme if you survive the toxins." Cole reasoned.

"T-the…B-B.R.A.I.N….what…happened to it?" Trace asked, looking dazed and hollow.

"It's destroyed." 7 announced, smiling proudly. At these words, a relieved smile crossed Trace's face…crossed all of their faces.

"So he finally did it…Dr. Zanat finally destroyed it." Trace mumbled, more to himself, but the others heard him.

"Dr. Zanat?" 9 asked.

Trace looked up at him, a smile on his face. "Dr. Zanat was my mentor. A great scientist and engineer, he lived in Rovine. You may know of him because our great Chancellor declared him an enemy of the state because of his invention…which turned into the creator of all the machines because of the Chancellor." The was obvious sarcasm in his voice as he called the Chancellor 'great'. "He vowed to make things right…the last time I saw him, he was working on some big project. He devoted so much of himself to it…he never let any of us rebels know what it was."

As Trace said this, a look of recognition grew on all four of the former-stitchpunks' faces.

Trace noticed this. "You knew him?"

9 nodded.

"What happened to him?"

All four of the former-stitchpunks looked down solemnly.

The smile on Trace's face turned to a frown, he looked down. "No…" He then looked up at them, giving each of them a sharp glare full of hatred as he asked: "What killed him? Was it a machine?"

All four of the former-stitchpunks shared a wary glance, before all looking away regretfully and staying silent, not answering him.

This angered Trace even more. "You know what happened!" He jumped at 9, grabbing him by the front of his jacket. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" There were tears in his eyes as he screamed in 9's face.

9 gave Trace a regretful look, "I…can't…I'm sorry. But it wasn't a machine."

"WASN'T A MACHINE? WHAT THE HELL KILLED HIM? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" Soon, 7 and Winter were there, trying to pull Trace off of 9. With Ciaran's help, Winter dragged him off through a door, Trace shouting ugly words all the way.

"Are you ok?" 7 asked 9 once the others had dragged Trace out of the room.

9 nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, lad. Trace was really attached to the good doctor. We all were, but to Trace…he was like a father." Cole apologized, walking up to them.

"You all knew him?" 7 asked.

"He was a hero to all of the rebels…a legend, really. I, like Trace, was close to him, he was an old colleague of mine." Cole explained, smiling fondly. "Might I ask how you knew him?"

"It's…complicated…" Was all 9 said.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. But we do have proof…of how we know him…how he died…but not here…it's out there, back where the machine attacked us." 7 further explained. "I can go and get it."

"No, my dear, not today. You all have been through far enough. You are our guests and should relax."

9 thanked him. Cole then leaned down to Kyla and Riley and asked them if they would show the twins to their rooms, with a squeal Kyla took their hands, running through a door, Riley followed after the younger girl.

The adults had a good laugh about the display before Cole lead 7 and 9 to their rooms. 9's room was down one hall with the other guys, while 7's was in a hall with the girls.

7 laid down on the cot in the room, staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking about what had just happened.

The warrior couldn't believe that they had just found survivors…six of them! It had been so many years since she had last seen living humans…well, normal humans. She wanted so much to hope that they weren't all that is left of humanity, that there were even more out there, but she knew better. They had also discovered that there are more machines out there, more dangerous than some of the machines they had faced. That machine this morning…they could have avoided it…or been out on the street fighting it with Winter and Ciaran instead of looking like a bunch of cowards doing nothing…if only 9 had woken up! She sighed. 9…she couldn't really blame him he was just sleeping, like they all had been.

…sleeping…her thoughts wondered to the kiss from the night before and she closed her eyes, letting out a groan of frustration. He must think she is stupid…she had heard of a kiss, knew what it meant…from some books in the library. But had never experienced it until last night…it was just so…different…so much better than what the books described! But when he described what he thought it was: only between someone who you're "fond of", for some reason it hurt her…she couldn't deny that that isn't what she wanted him to say, not really.

She let out a frustrated growl. She's a warrior! She shouldn't worry about stuff like this!

"Are you ok?"

The voice of the one she had been thinking of made her jump. She sat up to see him at the door, looking concerned. She blushed in embarrassment at being surprised…and at where her thoughts were.

"I'm fine." She responded with a slight smile.

"Is…is it ok if I come in? I-I need to talk to you." He asked shyly.

"Of course." She said, waving him over and scooting over to make room for him to sit on her cot.

He sat next to her.

An awkward silence arose between them as they struggled to find a way to begin. The young leader watching his hands as he nervously twiddled his thumbs, and the female warrior trying to find something in the room to look at other than him.

"S-seven, I…I'm sorry about what…happened last night…I-I know you probably hate me, but…I…I…" 9 sighed, he couldn't find the right words.

He hadn't looked at her when he said this. She gently laid a hand on his forearm, halting his thumb twiddling. She had no idea why she said what came next:

"Why did you kiss me?"

This caused 9 to look at her fully, shocked. "W-what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" She repeated.

"I…I…don't know. I-it just felt right."

Her heart fluttered slightly at that answer. She opened her mouth to ask him something else…

"Hey Seven! Do you wanna…oh! Hey Nine! Me and Ciaran are gonna do some training do you guys want to join us?" This was Winter who obliviously interrupted their little awkward moment. She was in the door way smiling cheerily at them, she was without her parka and wore a black long-sleeve t-shirt.

9 and 7 blushed at the interruption , but were both somewhat grateful for it.

7 stood up first and accepted the invitation. 9, although slightly hurt that 7 would accept it just like that, accepted it too.

Winter led them to a spacious room, a portion of which had padding on the floor.

Winter went to a stand against the wall, located by the padded portion of the room, and presented two wooden staffs, giving one to 7 and the other to 9. She drew another staff from the stand for herself, indicating that they would start training as soon as Ciaran arrived.

A few minutes later, Ciaran walked into the room, dressed in black jeans and a grey short-sleeve t-shirt.

"Well, well…what's this? Two new victims?" He greeted with a smirk, drawing his own staff from the stand then turning to face them. "Awesome! I want to see if you two can fight."

"Well, you don't need to worry about us." 7 said with a laugh.

"Oh, really? Think you can beat me?" He challenged, walking up to 7 and smirking down at her, for (at about six foot) he towered over all of them.

"I'm sure I can." She said with the utmost confidence, his height did not frighten her.

"I doubt that." He said, making his way to the padded section of the floor and standing on it.

7 copied his movements and faced him on the padding.

9 and Winter moved closer to the padding and stood side-by-side.

"Are you sure your girlfriend wants to do this? Ciaran won't go easy on her." Winter whispered to 9.

9 gave a chuckle. "First off, we're not like that. Second, I wouldn't worry about her."

Winter just shrugged. "Ok, you two ready?" She called to the two facing each other on the mat.

They gave swift nods. Ciaran lowering himself into an attack position with his staff gripped tightly in both hands, 7 dropping into a position she could easily either defend or attack from with her staff gripped comfortably in both hands.

"Ok, this is just a simple duel…no trying to kill each other." Winter announced. "And…"

Ciaran shifted his position, ready to make the first move. 7 saw this and adjusted her position to be more defensive.

"GO!"

In an instant, Ciaran was charging at 7, his staff held over his head ready for a hard blow.

When he reached her he brought his staff down with all the force he could muster, but 7 expertly blocked the blow, redirecting the force of the blow off to the side with her staff, catching him off balance.

She took this moment to swiftly move to his right, hooking her staff on his ankle, tripping him and causing him to fall face first onto the mat.

Before he could get up, she turned around and moved to strike him, but halted her staff right at the base of his neck…ending the duel.

This all happened in a matter of seconds.

The spectators stood shocked that the duel was over so quick. Until, that is, Winter surprised 9 by bursting out laughing.

7 withdrew her staff from his neck, and helped him up. When he was standing again, it was more than obvious that he was blushing furiously.

Winter was now doubled over in laughter, her hands tightly gripping her sides as she gasped for breath in between laughs.

"It wasn't that funny!" Ciaran yelled getting angered by being laughed at. Winter's response was only a nod as she tried to recover from laughing.

9 made his way over to 7, giving her a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Sorry, Ciaran, but I think we have ourselves a new teacher." Winter said once she recovered from laughing, "What do you say, want to teach us how it's done?"

"Yeah...no matter how much it pains me to admit it, you are way better than me. We could learn a lot from you." Ciaran admitted reluctantly.

7 was unsure, and 9 noticed this, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You should do it."

7 look at him then, with a smile, turned to the others. "Ok, I'll do it." She then turned back to 9, pointing the end of her staff at him, "But you're getting trained too!"

And so, for the next few hours, 7 trained 9 and the others. Until, exhausted from the training and the day's events, they retired to their separate rooms.

**Yay! Ciaran had his a** kicked by 7! :D**

**Anyway, you may have noticed that "Dr. Zanat" is meant to be The Scientist. Zanat is the beginning of the word "zinātnieks" which means 'scientist' in Latvian (at least according to Google Translate) and I thought it kind of fit him. :)**

**Sorry if these most recent chapters seem kind of pointless, I'm trying to build up to a big event for the ending…which will hopefully start to be evident next chapter. **

**A BIG thanks to all of those who have been leaving reviews and reading my story! You guys are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since 9, 7, and the twins had arrived in Haven and discovered a group of six survivors living in an old underground bunker. All of the survivors had befriended and accepted them…except for Trace.

After becoming enraged at the small band of former-stitchpunks, the young engineer had separated himself from the others – keeping to his room and workshop, and not speaking to anyone.

And it was 9 who blamed himself for this, he felt that he owed it to Trace…and the others…to fully explain what happened in Rovine. This is why he (along with 7, Winter, and Ciaran, who refused to let him go alone when they found out what he was up to) were going to return to the site where they were ambushed by the machine and retrieve the evidence to their story located within a bag left there.

Arming themselves, they set out.

Ciaran and Winter, being familiar with the city, led the way – cautiously navigating through the city streets.

When they were within the depths of the city, the guides began whispering back and forth low enough that 7 and 9 couldn't make out what they were saying. After several minutes of discussing something, Ciaran signaled for the other two to follow as him and Winter entered a ruined building. Once all four were inside, Winter turned to 7 and 9.

"The building we found you guys in is just down the road. Nine, you and I are going to stay on ground level and head for the building. Seven, you and Ciaran are going to cover us from above and keep an eye out for any machines. Got it?"

9 and 7 nodded.

"Ok then, let's go." She said, heading out of the building, 9 not far behind her.

"Seven, this way." Ciaran directed, heading up a still standing set of stairs. 7 followed him.

Ciaran led her up two sets of stairs to a partially collapsed third floor, where they used debris from the collapsed ceiling to climb their way to the roof.

They then began making their way across the rooftops, occasionally having to climb up or down to reach the next rooftop.

The tallest building on the street, the one directly across from their objective, was six stories. It was this building that 7 and Ciaran were scaling to reach what remained of the roof.

Upon reaching the roof, they looked below them to see 9 and Winter entering the ruined building across the street. 7 looked down the street…to see something that made her blood run cold.

Coming their way, down the road a ways, were three machines…two the same size of the one they had encountered before, and the third a smaller, more agile machine - looking like a bigger, more vicious version of the Cat Beast.

But this wasn't the only thing she noticed…

"Ciaran…" she gasped. He looked up and let out an audible gasp.

From the top of this building, you could look out over most of the rooftops on this side of the city and see out into the wasteland out past the city. It was out in the wasteland that they saw machines…too many to count…making their way across the emptiness towards the city. They looked around and realized that they were coming from all directions.

It wasn't until they heard the creaking of heavy metal followed by a barrage of gunfire had they realized just how long they had been staring at this horrific sight.

"9!" 7 gasped out before tightening the grip on her polearm, turning and jumping through the collapsed portion of the roof into the floor below.

Ciaran ran to the edge, assault rifle at the ready, and looked down to see 9 and Winter cornered against the building by the three machines. 9 had a bag strapped across his torso, presumably what they had come here to get; both him and Winter would fire at a machine with their weapons if it began to move toward them, causing it to falter back…but not retreat.

Ciaran raised his rifle and laid his sights on the machine that was closest to his building: one of the bigger machines. He fingered the trigger and prepared to fire…but ceased before he did, seeing a white figure dive from the third floor of his building onto the back of the large machine he had his sights on.

He couldn't make what was happening…but did see when one of the machine's legs buckled, causing it to come crashing down on top of the smallest machine, the figure jumping off the machine and landing with a roll.

He turned and immediately began making his way through the building toward ground level.

7 dove through the window of the third floor, landing on the back of the large walker-like machine.

Before the machine could realize what happened, she scanned the tubes and wires visible on the back of the machine; finding a tube that looked important, coming out of the machine's metal casing and running down one of the machine's legs, she sliced it with her polearm.

The machine began to sway below her, and felt vertigo as the machine began to fall. She jumped from the machine, landing on the street in a roll.

She heard a loud crash and glanced to her right to see that the machine had collapsed on top of the smaller machine, destroying both of them in the impact.

She turned face the remaining machine and saw a claw coming down on her, she jumped out of the way…but she wasn't fast enough, the claw had caught her arm…ripping deep into her bicep.

She let out a pained scream as she landed hard on the ground, her polearm sliding out of reach.

9 watched in horror as the machine began to move toward the collapsed form of 7. He immediately jumped into action, scanning the machine for any weak point…he saw it.

He rushed forward, aiming the hand gun he held toward the tube that ran down the machine's leg and letting out two shots. The bullets hit their target, and a clear liquid spurted out of tube.

The leg froze, rendered useless by the punctured tube. The sudden immobility of its leg caused the machine to lose balance, toppling over onto its side.

9 dropped the hand gun and unsheathed the combat knife he had. Dodging the machine's flailing limbs and claws, he climbed onto the machine's metal casing and began slicing at all of the wires and tubes protruding from within. He heard the whir as the machine powered down, and saw as the limbs hit the ground motionless.

Not taking a chance to celebrate his victory, he jumped off the machine and flew to 7. She was sitting up, but was disorientated and clutching her arm in a great deal of pain…9 fell to his knees beside her. 9 was so overcome with worry that he hadn't noticed that Ciaran and Winter were beside him until he saw a pair of hands gently remove 7's hand from her arm.

Winter moved closer and carefully separated the rips in 7's sleeve to get a better look at the wound.

"Shit! She's losing a lot of blood!" Winter ripped a portion of 7's sleeve off, creating better access to and view of the wound. Her arm was covered in blood.

Winter then took that strip of sleeve and began carefully binding the wound.

Somewhere in the process of binding the wound, 7 had lost consciousness from the loss of blood.

"We have to get her back to the bunker, now!" Winter announced, when she had finished binding the wound.

9 bent down and carefully picked up 7; and, trying his best not to jostle her much or worsen her wound, hurried back to the bunker, Ciaran and Winter running by his side, rifles ready in case there were any more machines.

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! You guys make my day! Next chapter will be coming soon!  
><strong>

**Now excuse me as I go and try to get all this freakin' super glue off of my hands. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, first off guys, let me say I'm terribly sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I've been very busy with school, between finals, my final project in engineering, and my 32-page research paper for English Comp. 2 Honors. But now that the semester's over I have three weeks of nothing but family, friends, and fanfiction (and art)! ^^ So I promise the next update will be soon…not another month.**

**So thank you so much for being patient and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

7 slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a room with walls made of purely of concrete. She recognized it as a room of the bunker…but which one, she didn't know; it definitely wasn't her room because this was much too big. How she got here, she couldn't remember.

She looked to her left and saw two identical teenagers asleep with their heads resting on the edge of her cot, and a young man with dark brown hair awkwardly asleep in a chair behind them.

She smiled and went to raise her left arm to ruffle the hair of the twins. However, a sharp pain in her left arm caused her to cease the motion; bolting up into a sitting, her right hand flew to her left bicep, where she felt the pain. Instead of skin, her hand grabbed cloth; she looked at her arm to see that it was bandaged from her shoulder to just above her elbow. It was then that she remembered what happened.

She heard movement nearby and shifted to see that the twins were awake, probably awoken by her sudden movement, and were blinking sleepily up at her. Their eyes widened and huge smiles grew on their faces before throwing themselves on her in a relieved hug, careful to avoid her bad arm.

She was shocked at first by the suddenness of the hug, but let out a small laugh and returned their embrace.

She heard a soft thud and looked up to see that 9 had fallen out of his chair and was looking up at her with a shocked expression, clumsily trying to stand back up.

He finally managed to stand up, blushing furiously at his clumsiness. He stood not far from them nervously scratching the back of his head, shyly averting his gaze from them…from her…trying to find what to say to her.

The twins had pulled from the embrace and, taking note of 9's nervousness, smiled warmly at each of them before racing out of the room to find Cole…and to give the two some time alone.

The two older humans watched the twins race out of the room before 9 nervously cleared his throat and asked: "How's your arm?"

She looked thoughtfully at bandage on her arm and carefully fingered the material. "I've been through worse."

"Maybe, but not as a human. If you get too injured we can't just grab a piece of cloth and replace what you've lost. You've got to be more careful." He said sternly.

She sent him a fierce glare. "I know how to handle myself." She said bluntly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you do. It's just…" He paused shortly, "we were so worried about you. 7…you've been unconscious for a little over a day."

Her eyes widened at this and she was on her feet in an instant.

"A day?" she gasped. "No…I got to tell everyone about…about…" she started to make her way toward the doorway.

"W-what?" 9 uttered, shocked by her reaction. "Wait!" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her before she left the room, "You're still recovering, you need to rest!"

She looked at him from over her shoulder. "9, I'm fine. But I've got to tell everyone about what Ciaran and I saw from on top of that building!" She moved to leave the room, but 9 tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Ciaran's already told us. We were waiting for you to wake up to decide our course of action."

She paused and seemed to think it over, before looking up with a determined expression and heading out the door. "I'm up."

9 sighed and followed after his friend.

The headstrong warrior left the room and rounded the corner into the hallway…to find Cole with the twins behind him a few feet away.

"Oh! Seven, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Cole asked, stopping with a kind smile on his face.

She stopped and looked up at the older male with a grateful smile. "I'm feeling fine. Thank you…for patching me up."

"Oh, no need to thank me, my dear. Those were some awful slices you had on your arm, required a lot of stitches."

At that last word, he got four curious glances. However, only one spoke up.

"Stitches?" 9 asked, now standing slightly behind 7.

Now it was Cole's turn to be confused. "Yes…it's…closing up a wound with thread…to aid in the healing process."

All four former-stitchpunks shared a glance, for none of them knew that humans were sown up as well.

"Umm…anyway, 9 tells me that you were waiting for me to wake up before deciding what to do about the machines." 7 spoke up.

"Yes, we were. But you should really rest, dear." Cole responded.

"I'm fine, this is more important."

Cole chuckled. "Ok then, if you feel up to it. I'll go get everyone and we'll meet in the training room in 10 minutes." He then turned and made his way down the hallway.

"I'll meet you in the training room, I've got to grab something." 9 said shortly after, taking off in the direction of his room.

7 watched him leave, curious as to what was so important. Turning to the twins, she ruffled their hair before walking with them toward the training room.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the training room around an old table that resided on one end of the room.

Everyone who hadn't already seen 7 was asking her consistently how she was feeling…much to her annoyance.

"OK! We're all happy to see 7 awake! Can we get to business?" 9 shouted over the ruckus, making everyone grow quiet.

7 sent him a grateful look, before speaking up herself, "I'm fine, but we need to discuss what we're going to do about the machines that Ciaran has told you about. There were too many to count, and too many to be left alone…we have to do something."

"We have to take them down…all of them." Ciaran said, banging his fist down on the table.

There were mumbles of agreement from all of the others.

"But we have to be cautious, we don't know what these machines are capable of and we don't want to lose anyone." Winter spoke up.

"We have to be strategic. Ciaran, Winter, would you two be up for scouting out the machines and the city?" 9 asked.

They both gave a confident nod.

"Ok, we need to know why they are here, their weaknesses, weapons, etc. Be careful, these machines are smart, they will realize what we're up to if you are seen repeatedly. Try to remain unseen. We won't attack them in full force until we know everything we can about them, so it may be days of scouting until we are ready."

"We need everyone to fight and help us prepare. If we want to live, we have to fight!" 7 exclaimed.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we start preparing and Ciaran and Winter you'll start scouting." Cole announced.

Everyone started talking and making to leave…until 9 spoke up.

"There's something I need to show you all…that we owe you all."

Silence and all eyes were on him.

He gulped nervously. "Remember we went back out to the building that we were first ambushed in? It was to retrieve this…"

From within the bag, he withdrew several books, spreading them out on the tabletop.

"These are The Scien – err…Dr. Zanat's research journals. They explain all of his work, how he died, and…umm…" 9 explained.

"The end of the B.R.A.I.N. and who we really are." 7 finished for him.


	14. Chapter 14

At 7's statement, she received startled looks from 9 and the twins, and confused looks from the others.

9, who was standing next to her, pulled her aside so that their backs where to the table.

"7, what are you doing?" He asked her in a hushed whisper.

Now it was her turn to be confused, "Isn't that what you were getting at?" She responded, keeping her voice at the same level as his.

"No…not reall…"

"You see! I knew they've been lying to us since they've got here!" Trace bellowed, interrupting 9.

9 and 7 turned around to face the others, guilty expressions on their faces. The twins, frightened by the outburst, scurried behind their guardians.

9 gulped nervously before stepping forward, "W-we're sorry. Yes, we…haven't exactly told you the whole truth. W-we knew you wouldn't believe us if we told you, but the journals and books in front of you hold the evidence."

At this statement, Cole, who had appeared wary of the former-stitchpunks, reached for The Scientist's research journal.

As he flipped through the pages of the journal, his expression changed from one of indifference, to one of interest…and confusion.

When he had reached the final page of the journal he looked up at the small group, 9 in particular.

"I don't understand…what does this have to do with you?" He asked, Winter taking the journal from him and began skimming through it, Ciaran and Trace looking over her shoulders and reading along.

"Think about it." 7 said.

Cole's expression became contemplative as he thought about the small group and their possible relation to what he had read about.

"These…things…dolls…were they alive?" Winter asked looking up, her and the others reaching the end of the journal.

"Don't be absurd! They…they were just a type of machine." Trace exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Oh yes! Because those monsters out there have personalities;" Winter argued, sarcasm seeping through her tone, but it then grew serious, "the way the Doctor described these things, they sound like they're alive."

"You're right."

All eyes went to 9, the one who had spoken.

"Most of them were alive…only a few still are." 9 spoke solemnly, his head dipping in sadness.

A gentle, comforting hand found its way on his shoulder and he looked up and glanced over his shoulder to see 7 giving him a reassuring smile. Returning her smile, his attention returned to the others.

"They may have had the bodies of dolls and the mechanisms of machines, but they had human souls…they had humanity, something a machine could never hold." He explained.

"How did they…where did their souls come from? Souls can't just be created from nothing." This time, it was Ciaran who asked the question.

9 sighed. "The Scientist…Dr. Zanat. Each of the dolls was a fragment of his soul. Through the use of a talisman he created, h-he gave a piece of his soul to each doll…u-until…" 9 found himself unable to finish the statement.

"That's how he died, isn't it?" Trace asked, an unreadable look on his face.

9 nodded solemnly.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you…or how you know all of this." Cole stated.

9 found himself sighing in impatience. Hadn't they laid out enough hints, or do they just refuse to believe it?

He heard 7 growl in frustration. "Don't you get it? We are them, those dolls you've read about!"

At this outburst, everyone stared at the quartet.

"Okay, I believe that these things really existed, but there's no way that you could be them. There's no way for a doll to become a human!" Ciaran said.

No one noticed as Trace, a strange look of realization on his face, began reading one of the other books on the table.

"I have to agree with Ciaran. I've never heard of such a thing." Cole agreed.

Winter, however, was staring at the final page of The Scientist's research journal; the page with 9's schematics.

An awkward silence fell on the room.

"Alchemy." Trace muttered, barely above a whisper, still staring at the book he had been reading.

"What?" asked 9 and Ciaran at the same time.

"Alchemy." Trace repeated, loud and firm. "There are many things that have been attempted through alchemy: the philosopher's stone, turning lead into gold, the elixir of life, creating and changing life forms.

"I know that my old teacher used to study alchemy, I've seen the many volumes on it that he had in his study. From what I've read in his research and what little I know of the beliefs in alchemy, it appears he was particularly interested in homunculi, artificially created humans, and the changing of life forms.

"If these nine dolls were truly alive, then that means that he did succeed in creating homunculi. And if you are who you say you are, then he somehow managed to find a way to alter life forms. Tell me, how did you become human?"

9 explained what little he knew of their transformation to Trace; he described the release of their friends and the rain that followed, and described the pictures that the twins had showed them upon discovering their conditions.

There was an awkward silence as everyone soaked up the information.

The silence was broken by a small chuckle as Cole shook his head. "I have never heard of such a crazy thing in all of my life. I probably would never have believed it without some evidence…and I still hardly believe it! But after all I've seen here, I have no doubt that you are being honest with us."

The others spoke their agreements and casual conversations beginning to arise amongst them.

After a while, people began to retreat to their rooms for the night, until only 9, 7, and Trace remained in the room.

Trace bid them goodnight and moved to leave the room. However, he paused at the doorway.

"I can't thank you enough for…explaining what happened to my mentor." He didn't turn around, nor did he wait for a response, leaving the room before 9 and 7 could think of one.

There was a comfortable silence as the only two left in the room stared at the spot Trace had left.

"I can't believe we just did that." 7 said.

9 chuckled and turned to look at her. "Me neither. I never thought they'd actually believe us."

"We got lucky." 7 said. There was a brief pause before she gave an exhausted sigh. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should head to bed."

9 nodded his head in agreement before stifling a yawn and walking with 7 back to their rooms.

**My dear reviewers, I love you guys! You guys make my day! Thanks you so much for leaving such positive reviews. As always, I appreciate my non-reviewing readers as well! :3**

**I was hoping to have this chapter finished earlier, but between Christmas shopping with the family and having a rather hard time thinking up the reactions of my OCs to the news, I was unable to. Hopefully their reactions were realistic, or at least believable. **

**I have no idea if I'll be able to get another chapter up before next weekend, and I doubt I'll have time next weekend with it being Christmas. So, I'll just wish you guys MERRY CHRISTMAS right now! And for my readers who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope y'all have a SMASHING time with family and friends! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Several Days Later-**

9 sat on his cot, alone in his room. Solemnly fingering the rifle he held in his lap.

He sighed.

War and disaster seemed to follow him wherever he went. Just the other day on one of their scouting trips, Winter and Ciaran discovered that the machines seemed to be converging to one building in particular: an old car factory. Upon closer inspection, they discovered the purpose behind this:

They were building a new fabrication machine.

This news chilled everyone to the bone. The machines weren't going to stop, they were just going to create more and more of themselves…until they were sure that no human…or living creature…remained.

He tightly gripped his rifle; a firm, determined expression on his face.

Well, they weren't going to give up either! They were going to fight…and fight until they defeated the machines.

Every. Last. One of them.

"9, are you okay?" a voice asked.

The voice had come from the doorway and 9, not expecting anyone to be there, gave a slight jump and looked up at the visitor with a surprised expression. But once he saw who it was, he relaxed, a small smile forming on his face.

"S-7, wha-what are you doing here?" He asked.

She smirked, leaning against the door-frame. "Just checking on our wise leader," The smirk vanished. "Are you okay? You looked distant just a second ago."

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." His gaze returned to the rifle in his lap, his fingers lightly tracing the groves on it.

7's gaze, however, did not leave him…nor did she move. Still leaning against the doorframe, she watched him, a soft smile making its way onto her face. There was something about the young man in front of her that always brought her softer side out, and for some reason, she didn't mind it.

"What if we fail?"

His voice was low, barely above a whisper, his fear evident in his tone.

"We won't." She said confidently and made her way across the room, gently sitting beside the young leader. "The plan will work, 9, I have faith that it will."

He still didn't look at her. "I don't want to lose anyone else. We've already been through so much, all of us have. I…I just can't imagine losing you."

7 gently placed a hand under 9's chin and tilted his head so he'd make eye contact with her; she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"War has casualties, 9. I can't tell you that everyone will make it home safe. But I can tell that we would all fight to the ends of the Earth to destroy the machines… and that I would endure hell to return to your side. I have never trusted anyone more, nor felt safer by their side, than I do with you."

9 was at a loss for words. 7's words had comforted him and reaffirmed his hope, but he couldn't find the right words to thank the warrior. So, instead, he reached forward and pulled her into a warm hug, showing her just how thankful he was to have her by his side.

The stayed locked in that embrace for a while. When they finally pulled apart, 7 stood up.

"I almost forgot that the others had asked me to tell you that they are ready when you are." She said.

9 stood up as well. "I'm ready."

9 and 7 meet the others in the entrance room of the bunker, the room right before the stairwell to the surface.

7 walked over to Winter to get her gear, while 9 walked up to Trace, who was looking over a small device in his hands.

"Is it all set?" 9 asked when he reached the engineer.

Trace looked up and gave a confident nod. "All ready for detonation. We just have to find a key spot to place it then detonate it from a safe distance with this," he held up the small device he had in his hands, "There will be nothing left of the factory, or anything unfortunate enough to be caught within it."

9 smiled. He and Trace had been creating bombs from whatever resources the managed to find. The plan was to lure as many of the machines in the city as possible to the factory and destroy them along with whatever progress they had made in building a new fabrication machine. They designed and built enough bombs to cover all the key structural points of the factory, with all the bombs linked, so that the detonation of the first one created a chain explosion throughout the building. Up until now, they had lacked a safe method of detonation.

The sound of a door slamming open caused 9 to look away from the device toward the source of the noise: four children rushing into the room armored with helmets and armed with rifles and handguns, the males of the small group leading the charge.

9 gave a small smile and walked over to the small group, kneeling in front of the twin boys.

His smile grew when he saw the brave, determined expressions on their faces, as well as on the faces of the girls behind them. He reached out and laid a hand on a shoulder of each of the twins.

"You are all very brave, but it's too dangerous out there." He told them, all of the children frowning at him. "I want you all to stay here and protect each other and our home…can you do that?"

They reluctantly nodded, knowing they couldn't convince 9, or the others, of otherwise.

9 gave them a proud smile and turned toward the others. All of them grabbing their gear and weapons and saying goodbye to the children before leaving the bunker.

"_Grab your gun…_

_Time to go to hell…"_

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been rather busy between the holidays, vacation, and family. But I finally got this chapter done! The next couple of chapters should have a LOT of action sequences, and I'll finally be able to get to the parts that I've been dying to get to for so long. I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend, although there's no guarantee.**

**Even though it's been a few weeks, I haven't updated since then so Happy New Year everyone! Hope ya'll had a great holiday season!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so let me just apologize for not updating in so long. I've been really busy and kinda lost my muse for a while. But I've finally been able to get this chapter out, and there's only a few chapters left and they should be easier to write, since I know what to do with them.**

**Anyways, onwards!**

…

**-7-**

7 charged at the machine, running fast and in such a way that the machine was unable to get a clear shot.

7 ducked as the wall of the building next to her exploded and debris flew her way.

Too focused on its target, the machine was caught by surprise as it was hit by gun fire from above. The shots were well aimed and hit the machine's optic, destroying its targeting system.

Unable to focus in on its target, the machine stood no chance as 7 darted beneath it, thrusting her polearm into one of the tubes running down the machine's leg. Losing control of its leg, the machine tumbled to the ground, collapsing under its own weight.

Unable to turn and thank her support from above as another machine came her way. Tightening her grip on her weapon, she charged at the machine.

**-9-**

While the others fought the machines, distracting them, 9 and Trace had snuck their way into the factory.

The old factory was one of the few buildings in the city that was a relatively sound structure. However, it was not let untouched by the war, having suffered much damage.

The sounds of the machines working and moving around in the factory echoed their way through the empty building, causing 9 and Trace to be ever aware that they were not alone.

9 covered Trace as he planted one of the last bombs in the building. 9 could feel his heart racing and every clink or clatter that sounded close to their position made 9 jump and point his rifle in that direction, only to find that there was nothing there.

When Trace was finished planting the bomb, they moved on to plant the last one. This bomb will be one of the more vital ones in the destruction of the factory, being planted near the center of the building. However, it also is the riskiest bomb to plant, for it is near the center of the building that all of the machines are constructing the new fabrication machine.

9 trailed behind Trace as they ran through the building, the sounds of the machines getting louder the closer they got to the center.

Eventually, Trace stopped in a shadowy part of a hallway and turned back to 9.

"Stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me." He ordered 9, running off down the hallway before 9 could utter a response.

9 tightened his grip on the rifle he held and pushed himself against the wall, further into the shadows.

9 glanced nervously down the hallway to both his right and left. He was fighting off the urge to run after the engineer, not wanting to him to face the machines on his own…but he respected the engineer and will listen to him.

9 waited in the shadows, growing more nervous and anxious with each passing minute. Until he heard a loud ruckus coming from the direction Trace ran off too. The mechanical whir of machines, the heavy thuds and clanks, and…gunfire.

_No!_

9 started sprinting down that direction of the hallway, but skidded to a halt when he saw Trace running his way, waving his arms and shouting at 9 to run away.

Then saw what his friend was running from. Out from one of the doorways at the end of the hall, a four-legged machine, much like the Cat Beast but their size, skidded into the hallway and started chasing after Trace.

Unable to get a clear shot at the beast-like machine, 9 turned on his heels and ran.

He eventually made his way out of the building, but as he ran he noticed two things.

One, that the machines that were attacking their friends seemed to have received some sort of invisible alarm and were retreating into the factory.

Two, that an agonizing cry came from behind him.

9 turned around to see to his horror that the beast-like machine had ahold of Trace's leg, the beast's claws digging deep into his thigh.

Without a second's thought, 9 turned around and started firing at the machine, causing so much damage that the machine let go of Trace's leg and shut down.

9 ran to his friend's side and helped to his feet, throwing Trace's arm around his shoulder and helped him get out of there using his good leg as fast as possible.

Eventually, they got a safe distance from the factory and Trace pulled out a small device with a button…the bombs' detonator.

He closed his eyes and pushed the button, his ears straining in anticipation of the explosion.

But as they hobbled to safety, they realized that there was no explosion.

Their faces dropped in dismay. Something must have gone wrong.

9 knew they had set it up right and that problem must be with the detonation device. He knew the only solution, and given Trace's condition, he was the only one capable of completing it.

He led Trace to a destroyed building and laid him down, out of view of any machine that might see him.

"Nine, wha…what are you d-doing?" Trace asked as 9 set him down, gasping in pain from his wound.

"What has to be done." 9 turned to run off, but paused. After a moment's thought he reached into the pack he carried with him, he turned back to Trace and placed something into Trace's hands. "If something happens to me, I want you to give this to 7."

And with that, 9 ran off.

Trace though he had an idea of what 9 was doing and called after him to stop, but 9 just continued to run. Trace managed to pull himself up and into a position where he could see the factory.

He watched as 9 disappeared into the factory.

He kept his eyes locked on the spot where 9 had disappeared, waiting to see his friend re-emerge from that spot.

**-7-**

Several of the machines that had been attacking them had retreated into the factory, leaving only a few still facing against them.

While fighting a machine, 7 had managed to catch a glimpse of two figures making their way from the factory, one supported by the other.

And now, after taking down another machine, she looked up to see a figure running back into the factory. Her blood went cold as she recognized the figure even from this distance…it was 9. But what was he doing running back _into_ the factory?

Time seemed to slow down as she saw him disappear into the factory.

She found herself unable to peel her eyes away from the building…

even when it exploded…

with 9 still inside.

…

…

***hides***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey look at that, Phantom's managed to get two chapters out in one weekend. There is probably only one more chapter after this one, and then maybe an epilogue. **

**This chapter is heavily inspired by the song "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse, and I tried to fit the lyrics that I felt matched the events into this chapter, but I couldn't get it to work. The song does still fit the events however, and if you listen to it I'm sure you could see how. **

**I was almost in tears writing this chapter. Enjoy. **

The sun was high up in the sky, shining brightly down on the desolate world. The sky was clean and clear and there wasn't a single threat left to worry about, it made the world feel different…new…lively. The warrior was so caught up in the beauty of such rare moment that she almost forgot that she wasn't alone in witnessing it.

A content sigh came from the presence beside her and she smiled, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. In response, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned in a planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, and her breath was taken away. The sun shone on his face, giving his dark hair and eyes a certain magical shine. This, combined with his sweet, adoring expression and signature smile, sent her heart soring.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you."

…

And then he was gone.

7 awoke with a start, her eyes flying open to find herself alone in a dark, quiet room…her room in the bunker. She stared up at the ceiling above her head. She blinked and the images from her dream returned.

She found herself unable to stop it…she broke down. Her pain, her heartbreak, her loneliness…all coming out as she cried.

This is how she found herself waking up like this every morning since 9 had died in the explosion of the factory a week ago.

She hated herself for being weak like this. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the others, even though they understood and even told her it was alright to show it…she couldn't…she wouldn't let herself appear weak. So, she only broke down like this when she was alone, she tried her best to keep her mind off of what happened by working hard the rest of the day.

But she found that near impossible, there were reminders of that day everywhere. Winter's eye patch from when she had lost her eye from an attack by a machine…Trace hobbling around on one leg, his injured one in a makeshift cast…Ciaran's arm in a sling from when he got a bullet in the shoulder…the Twins' depression despite her attempts to comfort them.

Everything that reminded her of that fateful day, reminded her of _him_.

One thing in particular, an object Trace had given her the day after the explosion. He said 9 had wanted her to have it, he explained it was what they called a flashlight, a handheld light, 9 had constructed it all on his own. Upon inspection, she discovered that there was a message 9 had engraved on the device, something that comforted and strengthened her: _"To forever guide you through the dark"_. She cherished the little device, keeping it on her person at all time.

But the light was also a painful reminder that he wasn't here.

How is it that his lost could affect her so much? They had lost five of their friends…of their family…but just the loss of him affected her more than their deaths had.

She knew the answer. It had to do with what she said in her dream.

"_I love you."_

She had read of 'love' in the books the Twins had in their library, and although she really didn't know what it was, she knew it was something special and magical. And somehow, she found herself subconsciously matching that word with how she felt about 9.

Whether that is in fact how she felt about 9 or not, one thing was for sure: she missed him. His kindness and sincerity…his bravery…his adorable dorkiness and clumsiness…the way his eyes would light up when he discovered something new…she missed everything about him.

He wouldn't want her to still be lying here in bed moping around, he would want her to get up and continue with her life, she knew that. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. That is enough of this, she will pull herself together and respect his memory by not lingering in the past.

She pulled herself out of bed, and when she pulled her head out of the clouds she realized something…there was a rather loud commotion outside. The ruckus of doors opening and closing, people running about, shouts and raised voices that sounded almost…happy…relieved…although she couldn't make out what they were saying. She heard a set of footsteps that sounded especially close, and then her door flew open to reveal a very happy Winter, her one eye shining with a mix of relieve and worry.

"Seven! You're gonna want to see this!" She exclaimed before running off down the hallway again.

Curious as to what could be happening, 7 took off after her. Winter lead her to the medical ward, and stopped by one of the rooms…one which everyone was gathered around. They all turned to look at her with expressions that were a mix of happiness, relief, worry, and sympathy. However, there were three people who she realized weren't there, Cole and the Twins.

Everyone stepped back from the doorway as she neared the group, allowing her passage. Curious about this odd behavior, she stepped into the open doorway to the room…

And what she saw just about made her collapse to her knees.


	18. Chapter 18

7 didn't know how to feel about the sight in front of her. A million different emotions coursed through her, leaving her utterly speechless. All she could do was stare at what…or rather, _who_ was in the room.

She felt light headed and she could feel her knees quake beneath her. She found herself unable to take a step forward…she didn't know if she even wanted to.

From this angle, it looked like he wasn't breathing…and she feared moving closer and affirming that.

A firm hand gripping her shoulder brought her back to reality. "Seven…it's okay. Go on."

That was enough to give her the courage to walk forward…closer to the cot with the figure, so broken and barely recognizable in his current condition, lying unmoving on it. The doctor, Cole, standing over him, gently cleaning the soot and dust from his skin; the Twins sitting by the cot's side, a solemn expression on their faces, helping the doctor.

As she moved to the cot's side and stood beside the Twins, they smiled up at her, their relief shining in their eyes. She smiled back at them and turned toward the figure on the cot.

Now that she was closer, she could see that he was breathing and that filled her with relief. But he was not moving and covered in horrible burns and deep gashes, so her worry still remained.

Her mind reeled with a million questions. How is he? Will he be okay? How can he be alive? How did he get here?

She tried to form a question to ask Cole, but struggled to find a specific one to ask, wanting to ask them all at once.

Cole must have read her mind, for he began to explain, "He's unconscious, has been since we found him. I don't know when or if he'll wake up, but he's amazingly stable."

He paused briefly as he handed 7 a dampened cloth.

"We still have to clean and dress his wounds. We could use some help to speed it up, but be careful, he has major burns on a majority of his body and several broken bones that need tending to."

Although most of what Cole mentioned she didn't understand, a part of her knew that they were serious and to be cautious of them. Taking the cloth from him, she began to carefully clean the arm before her.

After several minutes of carefully cleaning the soot and dirt off his skin, Cole gave them a new task of cleaning all the wounds with a rather pungent solution, while he moved to sew them up and in the case of any broken bones, bandage them.

While cleaning a large gash on his forehead, 7 couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging her for some time.

"Where did you find him?"

It was the first thing she had said since coming into the room and the softness of her voice, so unlike the strong warrior, drew Cole's attention. He paused briefly from bracing the broken leg and looked up to see the most tender look he's ever seen on 7's face as she gently cleaned the wound. He couldn't help but smile, he knew that look.

"We found him this morning, not far from the bunker." He returned to his work, carefully wrapping the gauze around the injured leg and the wooden braces. "How he got there, we don't know. He must have somehow dragged himself all that distance…he must have gone through tremendous pain doing so."

7 finished up cleaning the wound and glanced down to see that the most peaceful expression on the unconscious male's face. She was surprised, yet comforted, that such an expression could be found on someone who was, and is, in so much pain.

A fond smile crept its way onto her face and she slowly, gently began stroking his hair. What made her do this, she didn't know, but the young man grew even more relaxed at her touch so she didn't stop.

All he's done…

All he's gone through…

He never ceases to amaze her and just wished he would open his eyes.

LINE BREAK!

LINE BREAK!

The first thing that he noticed was that he was laying on his back on a soft, comfortable surface, and not on the hard dirt he last remembered.

The second thing he noticed as see slowly returned to consciousness, was that the pain had receded…it was still there, but was by no means as excruciating as before.

Emerging further into consciousness, he began to sense the world around him. It was quiet, but he could hear soft breathing, meaning that there was someone with him wherever he was.

Finally managing to open his eyes, he saw dimly lit concrete walls and ceiling overhead.

Could this just be another dream? Or had they actually found him?

What he felt, what he saw…it seemed just too real to be a figment of his imagination.

Shocked by the realization that he was finally safe, it wasn't until the shift in the breathing pattern of the person in the room did he realize that there was a presence next to him.

Turning his head to right, he saw who it was and almost couldn't believe it.

Asleep, with her head resting slightly on the side of his cot, was the woman who he knew he was in love with.

He went to reach out toward her with his right arm, but had to strangle a gasp as the movement caused a sharp pain to come from his hand. He had forgotten that it was injured.

Pushing that pain aside, he tried to sit himself up, to reach out with his other hand, but that action caused a sharper pain to come from his shoulder. This time he couldn't stop the small cry that escaped his lips from the pain.

Closing his eyes momentarily while he tried to push the pain away, he reopened them to find that she was no longer asleep, but blinking sleepily up at him.

After a couple of seconds her eyes shot wide open, her half-asleep mind finally registering who she was looking at. In a heartbeat, she was right beside him, her hand on his shoulder and gently trying to pushing him back down.

"9, you need to lie down, you're injured."

"7, it's fine. I want to sit up." He pleaded.

She paused, contemplating, and then sighed. "Fine, at least let me help you."

She helped him to sit up without hurting himself, and returned to her seat. He gave her a grateful smile, one that she returned. However, an awkward silence then grew between them as they each tried to think of something to say to the other.

9 was the first to break the silence.

"H-how long have I been here?" He stuttered.

Startled out of her state of thoughtfulness, 7 looked up at him. "About four or five days. I don't know, I'd lost count."

9 thought about what she had just said for a while.

"7…you've never left this room, have you?" He asked.

She glanced away, blushing.

"You have." He could read her like a book. "Why?"

She looked at him and blinked. "What?"

"Why would you stay in this room, not leaving?" This was unlike her, the 7 he knew always seeked freedom and couldn't stay cooped up in one place for too long.

For some reason, this question irked her and she found herself suddenly agitated with 9. "Well…I don't know, 9! Maybe, I care about you! Maybe, it hurt when I thought I had lost the one I loved! And Maybe, I wanted to keep an eye on you!"

All 9 could do was blink at her, completely startled by not only her sudden outburst…but also what she had said.

"Y-you…love…m-me?" He stuttered, as soon as he recovered enough from his initial shock.

7's fury suddenly vanished and was replaced, instead, with panic, for she didn't realize she had said that. She didn't know how to respond, she knew it was true, but she feared confessing it in the case that 9 didn't feel the same. A part of her told her that he did feel the same; another part of her, the ever cautious side, warned her that he didn't. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, so she tried to read his reaction to find the answer.

His expression held no anger, no disgust, no hatred…only a mixture of shock, confusion, and happiness. This gave her all the answer she needed. Recomposing her, she took a deep breath and gave a confident nod.

He blinked at her a moment longer before breaking out into a goofy smile. He moved to reach out and pull her into a hug, but having temporarily forgotten about his injuries, let out a sharp gasp, for that simple movement caused him a great deal of pain.

In a matter of seconds, 7 was there gently trying to return him to his original position. "I thought I told yo-"

She was cut off as 9's lips crashed onto hers. She initially went tense, having been caught by surprise, but soon relaxed and returned his kiss.

It was the greatest feeling that either had experienced, and having more emotion and power behind it than their first one. Who knows how long they stayed like that, but they were soon startled out of the kiss by a loud crash. Turning toward the sound they saw the Twins, wide-eyed and gawking at them. At the feet of one of them was a tray, its contents, food, destroyed and spread around the fallen tray.

In a flash, the Twins were across the room and pulling 9 into a tight hug. 9 fought off the pain the hug cause him and held the twins tightly to him.

He looked up from the hug to see 7 smiling fondly at them. He returned her smile and held out his good arm to her, inviting her to join the group hug. She did.

It was then, surrounded by his family, that he knew that every injury he had sustained was worth it, just to be able to return to those he loved, and for them to be safe.

**There you have it, folks! The final chapter to After the End! Sorry, if the ending turned out a bit crappy. But regardless I hope you all have enjoyed this story and much as I've enjoyed writing it, and thank you to all of you who have spent time to read this story. ****A BIG thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I wouldn't have been able to keep this up without all of your support and encouragement.**

**Yeah…I couldn't kill 9. I've been playing around with this kill and bring him back idea for quite a while, but I couldn't straight out kill him, he's just too loveable to do such a thing to.**

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, guys. I have been very busy lately with school and clubs, and haven't had enough time to sit down and finish this up.**


End file.
